No quiero Perderte
by Suki angeles
Summary: ¿De qué sería capaz Darien para recuperar el amor de Serena? ¿Podrá convertirse en el hombre romántico que ella siempre deseo? - Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

**NO QUIERO PERDERTE**

Hola de nuevo, esta es una nueva historia, digamos que es mi desquite ya que a pesar de que adoro a Darien, siempre me molestó que fuera tan frío y poco romántico y que Serena fuera la única que siempre luchara por su amor e inclusive le rogara para que volvieran, así que hoy decidí invertir los papeles y hacer que este frío hombre sea el cariñoso amor que todas deseamos, espero que les guste. Espero sus Review

**CREO, QUE YA NO SOY LA MISMA**

Ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y esta era solo un lejano recuerdo y la hermosa paz prevalecía en la Tierra.

Darien ya había salido de la Universidad, y trabajaba hace un par de meses en el Hospital Central de Tokio. Las chicas habían salido recientemente de la preparatoria y se encontraban postulando a la universidad.

Amy por supuesto postuló a la carrera de Medicina, Lita para ser una gran Chef, Mina se dedicaría al periodismo y la actuación mientras Rei estudiaría música y Serena… bueno nadie sabía si ella seguiría estudiando es más, todos dudaban si lograría entrar a alguna universidad.

En el Templo…

¡Chicas tengo los resultados de las postulaciones! – exclamó Amy mientras terminaba de subir las largas escaleras del templo.

¡Déjame ver, vamos déjame ver! – exclamó Mina, mientras intentaba arrebatar los resultados de las manos de Amy.

No, esperemos a que llegue Serena – dijo mientras hábilmente esquivaba a la chica.

Vamos Amy… Si Serena no postuló a ninguna, es más creo que podría sentirse un poco incómoda con la situación ¿No crees? – comentó Rei.

Es cierto Amy, a Serena no le interesa mucho su futuro, además de haber postulado no creo que la hubiesen aceptado en algún lado – agregó entre risas Lita.

Mmm creo que tienen razón, solo desearía que se hubiera dedicado un poco más a estudiar y no estar perdiendo el tiempo todo el día, así podría haber estudiado junto a nosotras y no tendríamos que hacerla a un lado por los estudios – dijo tristemente Amy.

Todas asintieron mientras comenzaban a revisar los resultados.

¡Me aceptaron! – exclamó feliz Amy.

¡Y a mí! – agregó feliz Lita.

Chicas prepárense, porque seré una gran artista – comentó Mina emocionada.

¡Yo también fui aceptada! – gritó Rei.

Las cuatro chicas se abrazaban felices por lo conseguido, llenas de júbilo puesto que el primer paso para cumplir sus sueños se estaba cumpliendo.

Entre las risas y los abrazos, las chicas no se percataron que una joven de hermosos cabellos rubios con moños las observaba a la distancia feliz por el logro que sus amigas habían obtenido, pero triste también por lo que las chicas habían hablado de ella.

Horas más tarde la chica aún un poco apenada se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque Nº 10 donde había quedado de encontrarse con su amado novio. La chica miró su reloj – Que raro Darien nunca llega tarde – se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando por fin vio la hermosa silueta de Darien que se acercaba hacia ella.

¡Darien! – exclamó la chica lanzándose a sus brazos, pensé que te había pasado algo y por eso aún no llegabas.

Serena – contestó el pelinegro un poco incómodo por la muestra de afecto de la chica – ¿Siempre tienes que hacer estas demostraciones tan efusivas de cariño? – dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de la chica. Darien amaba con todo su corazón a Serena, pero no le gustaba demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, no estaba acostumbrado, sólo en pocas ocasiones y cuando estaban realmente solos el expresaba su cariño de manera más tierna y real.

Lo siento, sé que no te gusta, pero me hace tan feliz verte – comentó la chica mientras besaba los labios de su amado - ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

Lo lamento, es que como siempre llegas tarde a todos lados no me apuré para salir del hospital. ¡Vaya que sorpresa ver que por primera vez eres puntual Serena! – dijo entre risas el joven.

La verdad es que a Serena le molestó un poco la broma del joven, pero prefirió reír como siempre lo hacía, antes de originar una pelea con su querido novio, al cual últimamente veía muy poco debido al trabajo de este y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo discutiendo.

Si tienes razón – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy amor? – preguntó expectante la chica.

Mmm bueno, podríamos ir a ver una película ¿Te parece? – respondió el pelinegro.

¡Claro, mientras esté contigo! – respondió ella feliz.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en dirección al cine, como siempre el joven llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras que Serena llena de felicidad colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

A medida que se acercaban al cine, Serena veía como el resto de las parejas que llegaban se veían tan enamorados, tomados de las manos, ambos abrazándose felices de que sus cuerpo estuviesen juntos y su característica sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer, en ese momento y sin pensarlo soltó por primera vez en su vida el brazo del joven y siguió caminando a su lado en completo silencio.

Darien al ver este extraño comportamiento en su novia se preocupó, pero prefirió no decir nada- tal vez se distrajo con algo – pensó.

La película comenzó y Serena seguía observando a aquellas hermosas parejas, que lindo era ver a los chicos abrazando a sus novias, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos de estas o haciendo que sus novias recostaran sus cabezas en sus hombros. Diciéndose pequeños secretos al oído y robando pequeños besos fugases de sus amadas. Luego dirigió su mirada a Darien, quien no despegaba la vista de la película, la cual él había elegido.

La película finalizó y Serena aún guardaba silencio, entonces el joven no aguantó su duda y pregunto.

Serena ¿Sucede algo? Hoy has estado muy callada y aunque confieso que es un descanso para mis oídos – dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz – Me preocupa verte así.

No… no es nada Darien, solo no tengo ganas de hablar – respondió la chica con la vista baja.

¡Tu sin ganas de hablar! Eso sí que es increíble – continúo el joven entre risas – Vamos dime la verdad.

Esta vez Serena no pudo ocultar su molestia ante el comentario de su joven novio ¡Es que acaso tu también piensas que yo soy solo risas y no me preocupo por nada! – exclamó furiosa.

Serena, lo siento, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal – dijo apenado el pelinegro.

Si, es lo que todos dicen, pero de todas maneras lo hacen – respondió aún encolerizada.

No seas tan exagerada Sere – dijo el joven mientras le daba un tierno abrazo – No puedes culparnos, esa es tu manera de ser alegre, despreocupada y algo… bueno, y es lo que más me gusta de ti.

¡¿Algo…? ¡Algo tonta querrás decir! – mientras se separaba de los brazos del muchacho y se marchaba del lugar. Dejando al joven más que confundido en medio de la calle.

Ya en su habitación…

Creo que exageré un poco… - se decía a si misma mientras se recostaba en su cama.

No sé por qué me molesté tanto, si sé que las chicas y Darien me quieren tal como soy y bueno… - hizo una pausa mientras apoyaba ambas manos contra su cara – yo tampoco me he esforzado para que piensen algo distinto de mi.

¡Serena! ¿Ya estás en casa? – Dijo Luna mientras entraba a la habitación – ¿No se suponía que hoy saldrías con Darien?

Si, lo vi hace un momento, pero preferí venir a casa, estaba algo cansada – respondió la chica.

La gatita quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, sorprendida por la respuesta de la muchacha, para luego volver a la realidad.

Bueno, hoy te ha llegado esta carta Serena – dijo extendiéndole el sobre.

Gracias Luna – dijo la chica mientras dejaba la carta sobre su mesa de noche.

¿Y no vas a abrirla? – preguntó con curiosidad la gatita.

La abriré más tarde, creo que ahora tomaré un baño – contestó la chica sin mucho interés dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

La gatita quedó nuevamente helada ante la respuesta de su dueña ¿Serena sin curiosidad? ¿Habrá sido una alucinación?

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, sé que es muy pronto para subir otra historia, peo ¡No puedo quitarme las ganas de escribir! Así que ni modo tendrán que aguatarme un tiempo, jajaja. Cualquier cosa me dejan sus rw. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO TAMBIEN PUEDO**

La bella joven acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, caminó por la habitación observando hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que Luna no estuviera allí entonces se dirigió rápidamente a tomar el sobre que descansaba junto a su cama. Se sentó suavemente, la miró unos segundos y con nerviosismo se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carta.

Comenzó a leer cada una de las líneas mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se recostó emocionada dejando la carta a su lado.

_Señorita Serena Tsukino:_

_Nos complace anunciarle que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada y será un honor para nosotros recibir a tan destacada alumna, este año en nuestra institución._

_Suponemos que ya se encuentra con toda la documentación necesaria para viajar a nuestro país lo antes posible, por lo que las esperamos en tres días a contar del recibido de esta carta, para arreglar su estancia en nuestro país y comenzar el año académico._

_Quedamos atentos a su respuesta._

_Cordialmente_

_**Albert Watson T.**_

_**Rector Universidad de Harvard**_

La verdad es que la chica había pasado el verano estudiando inglés y las materias necesarias para rendir el examen de admisión en las escuela de leyes de la Universidad de Harvard, dada las buenas calificaciones obtenidas en su último año (gracias a un increíble esfuerzo del cual las chicas jamás se enteraron), había postulado a una beca para comenzar a estudiar su primer año de derecho en el extranjero.

Serena sentía una gran vocación para ayudar a los demás, como lo demostró en las cientos de batallas en que había luchado por la paz de todo el planeta, y quería seguir ayudando a las personas esta vez, defendiéndolas en la corte.

No le había comentado nada a las chicas ni a su novio, ya que si no quedaba elegida no quería que estos pensaran que no había podido lograrlo o que no era lo suficientemente "capaz" de poder hacerlo, últimamente no sentía su apoyo.

¡Lo logré! – dijo satisfecha la chica, mientras se sumía en mil pensamientos por minuto, quería ir, por algo había postulado, pero… Darien, las chicas, aún no estaba completamente segura para tomar la decisión de marcharse.

En el templo…

Hace días que no veo a Serena – comentó Amy.

Es cierto, ya no viene al templo, ni nos pide que nos juntemos, es muy extraño – complementó Rei mientras el resto asentía.

¡Hola chicas! – Saludó el pelinegro, quien llegaba al lugar - ¿Han visto a Serena?

No para nada, justamente hablábamos de que hace días que no aparece por acá.

Qué extraño, pasé por ella a su casa, pero sus padres me dijeron que había salido, pensé que estaría por acá.

¿Qué sucede, tuvieron algún problema? – preguntó Lita.

No lo creo - comentó el pelinegro – El otro día se molestó conmigo, pero ya saben cómo es Serena, lo olvida inmediatamente – contestó risueño.

Es cierto, Serena no es rencorosa, además todo se lo toma a la ligera – comentó Mina.

Si, es una de las características de Serena – continúo Rei – nunca toma las cosas en serio ni asume las responsabilidades como debiera.

Serena quien se encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos al ver que Darien estaba ahí no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios sintiéndose nuevamente dolida y ofendida por tales dichos.

No puedo creer que todos piensen lo mismo de mí – se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras trataba de alejarse sin ser vista, sin embargo no lo consiguió.

¡Serena! ¿Qué haces ahí escondida? – exclamó alegre el pelinegro.

¿A qué estás jugando ahora? – dijo burlona Rei, ante la risa de todos los presentes.

Ya, no la molestes Rei – agregó Amy sonriendo – Algún día Serena se va a enojar contigo por las constantes burlas que le haces.

En eso tiene razón Amy – dijo seriamente Serena.

¿Qué? – se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Eh, lo siento – dijo la rubia rascando su cabeza – No me hagan caso, ya saben que yo "jamás tomo las cosas en serio" solo bromeaba – dijo mientras volteaba tratando de ocultar el llanto y saliendo velozmente del templo.

Creo… que en realidad se molestó – dijo apenada Rei.

No te preocupes ya se le pasará – dijo tranquilizándola Mina.

Creo que mejor la sigo – agregó Darien, despidiéndose de las chicas y corriendo tras Serena.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? – dijo seriamente Darien alcanzando a Serena.

Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contestó la chica haciéndose la despistada.

¿Cómo que por qué lo preguntas? Serena, tú no eres así, jamás te habías molestado por las bromas de Rei, ni por mis comentarios, jamás habías estado tan… SERIA – agregó el joven mirándola con extrañeza.

¡Pues no sucede nada! – respondió secamente la chica sin detener el paso.

Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa – dijo el joven tomándola suave, pero firmemente de los brazos para detener su andar.

¡Sucede que estoy cansada Darien! – dijo en un grito ahogado en llanto la bella joven - Cansada de haber salvado este planeta una y otra vez y que nadie me lo agradezca, de haber arriesgado mi vida mil veces por todos ustedes y que lo único que hagan es molestarme y pensar que no puedo lograr nada por mí misma, ¡Cansada de ver como todas las demás parejas de novios se ven tan felices demostrándose su amor donde sea y que a ti pareciera que te molesta estar o que te vean conmigo!

¡Estoy harta de que piensen que no puedo hacer algo más que reír, hacer bromas o luchar por tratar de aprobar un semestre! ¡Cansada de tener que pensar en todos los demás, antes que en misma! ¡¿Y sabes algo? ¡Yo también puedo, puedo lograr grandes cosas siendo Serena Tsukino y no solo Sailor Moon! – finalizó la chica zafándose de los fuertes brazos de su novio y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Se… Serena – susurró el joven sorprendido de las palabras de la muchacha.

En la casa de Serena…

Serena llegaba a su casa después de algunas horas, estuvo paseando en el parque y alrededor de la ciudad, pensando y tratando de que el llanto por fin la abandonara.

¿Qué sucede hija, peleaste con tu novio? – preguntó mamá Ikuko preocupada por las evidentes lágrimas que cargaba su hija.

No es nada mamá – respondió la joven escondiendo un poco el llanto y esbozando una tenue sonrisa – Lo que sucede es que les acabo de contar a las chicas que me iré a estudiar al extranjero y me dio un poco de tristeza despedirme de ellas, eso es todo.

¿Y se lo contaste a Darien?

Mañana se lo diré, se que entenderá como yo lo hice cuando se fue él – respondió la joven.

Hija… ¿Estás segura de que quieres viajar a los Estados Unidos a estudiar todo un año? – preguntó mamá Ikuko mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Si mamá, ya está decidido. Creo… Que por una sola vez en la vida voy a pensar solo en mí y en mi futuro – pensó la chica. En dos días me voy de Japón – finalizó.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste…

**3. SEPARACION**

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y se acercaba la hora de partir, Serena ya había regularizado la documentación para viajar y solo faltaban algunos detalles para finalizar el empaque de su equipaje.

La bella rubia ya tenía tomada su decisión, debía salir de ese país y demostrarles a todos lo que ella podía ser capaz de hacer por sí sola, además de poder comprobar si el amor de Darien era real o solo los unía el futuro que ya sabían debían compartir; sin embargo sabía que si volvía a ver a su amado novio o a alguna de las chicas tal vez desistiría, por lo que evitó contacto con ellos durante esos días, simulando que aún seguía molesta e indicándole a mamá Ikuko que mintiera y dijera que no estaba cuando Darien iba a su casa o la llamaba por teléfono.

Sé que esto es lo mejor – se repetía tratando de convencerse a sí misma la rubia, mientras revisaba que su equipaje estuviera listo y miraba melancólica por última vez su habitación.

Adiós Luna – comento la rubia mientras acariciaba a la gatita – nos veremos pronto.

¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? – preguntó la gatita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si mi querida amiga, es lo mejor, además me voy a una prestigiosa Universidad y es una gran oportunidad para mí futuro – contestó la rubia – no te preocupes que no me voy para siempre – finalizó la chica otorgando una cálida sonrisa a Luna.

¡Serena el auto está listo! – exclamó papá Kenji, apurando a su hija para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Serena bajó rápidamente las escaleras echando un último vistazo a su hermosa casa, subió al vehículo y junto a su familia emprendió rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

Serena ¿Tu novio no irá a despedirte al aeropuerto? – preguntó intrigada mamá Ikuko.

No lo creo mamá – Contestó la chica bajando levemente el rostro.

Pero… El sabe que te vas ¿Verdad? Porque has estado evitándolo todos estos días y no te he visto hablar con él siquiera, acaso ¿Ya no está juntos hija? – preguntó la madre nuevamente.

Bueno… más o menos, mamá no quiero hablar de eso ahora – finalizó la joven.

Durante el resto del camino la chica guardó silencio, se encontraba en un mar de confusión, sus pensamientos avanzaban a mil por hora y no necesitaba que le hicieran preguntas, no quería que la hicieran dudar de su decisión.

En el aeropuerto…

Hija… ¿Estarás bien allá sola? – preguntaba aún indeciso y apenado Kenji – En un país extraño sin tu familia…

Papá no te preocupes – interrumpió la rubia - yo estaré bien no tienes de que preocuparte, además un año pasa volando, verás que no te darás cuenta del tiempo cuando yo ya regrese a casa – respondió la chica dándole un abrazo.

Sabemos que estarás bien mi pequeña… - exclamó la madre soltando un par de lágrimas y dando un fuerte abrazo a su hija – Pero te vamos a extrañar tanto, la casa no será lo mismo sin ti.

Ambos padres e hija permanecían abrazados en la sala, esperando para abordar el avión

Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos, favor pasar a la sala de abordaje – se escuchó en la sala.

¡Suerte hija! Sabemos que te irá increíble – exclamaba mamá Ikuko junto a Kenji, agitando las manos en señal de despedida mientras su hija se alejaba.

De esta manera y sin que nadie más lo supiera la bella joven se alejaba de su país natal, sus mejores amigas y el amor de su vida.

Creo que esto fue lo mejor – se decía a sí misma la chica mirando a través de la ventanilla mientras el avión emprendía rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

En el departamento de Darien…

El atractivo pelinegro se encuentra rodeado de niebla no puede ver bien en donde está, pero logra distinguir la silueta de su amada que se marcha a la distancia.

Serena… ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba extrañado el joven viendo que su amada se alejaba más y más.

¡Serena regresa…! – volvió a exclamar el joven, mientras un inexplicable temor comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, en ese momento despertó.

¡Qué sueño más extraño! – Se dijo así mismo con la respiración agitada - ¿Qué significa ese sueño? – se preguntó mientras dirigió sus hermosos ojos azules hacia su ventana que dejaba apreciar los leves rayos de sol que indicaban un nuevo día.

Hoy no trabajaba en el hospital, por lo que se había propuesto ir a visitar a Serena para intentar arreglar las cosas y comprender que le estaba pasando, le preocupaba no saber qué es lo que sentía su princesa y que le estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué te estarás comportando tan extraño princesa? – le preguntó a una fotografía de la chica que mantenía sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama.

Bueno… - dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama ¡He esperado este día toda la semana! – Exclamó el joven contento dando un salto desde su cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño – ¡Este día será solo para los dos amor!

Luego de preparase y comer algo rápido, el joven tomó su auto y se dirigió velozmente a la casa de su amada, había planeado ya toda la tarde que pasaría junto a ella.

Mamá Ikuko se encontraba reacomodando la habitación de Serena, ordenando algunas cosas para cuando ella regresara, en ese momento se percató que sobre la cama, la chica había dejado una carta, Ikuko la tomó entre sus manos y vio que esta estaba dirigida a Darien – ¡Ay hija mía! – Dijo mientras movía la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

Unos segundos más tarde el timbre de la casa anunciaba que alguien había llegado, bajó rápidamente las escaleras con la carta aún entre sus manos y abrió la puerta.

Ah, hola Darien ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo Ikuko al joven.

Hola Señora Tsukino – saludo educadamente el muchacho – He venido a buscar a Serena ¿Se encuentra en casa?

Ikuko se dio cuenta que el joven no sabía nada del viaje de su hija, sin embargo prefirió hacerse la desentendida, no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos privados de Serena.

¿En casa? Pero Darien, si hoy se fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar ¿Acaso no lo sabías? – preguntó Ikuko.

¿Se fue? ¿A los Estado Unidos? ¿Acaso era una broma? – pensaba el joven sorprendido sin poder articular palabras.

Ikuko no pude evitar entristecer al ver la reacción del joven, entonces recordó la carta que llevaba entre sus manos – Tal vez esto sea de ayuda – pensó.

Pero espera, Serena te dejó esta carta, toma aquí está – dijo sonriente la madre mientras extendía el sobre – Tal vez no pudo comunicarse contigo y por eso te dejó esto.

El joven la tomó entre sus manos, aún sin poder articular palabras, hizo un pequeño ademán en señal de despedida dirigiéndose rápidamente a su auto sin dejar de mirar esa carta que lo llenaba de incertidumbre.

Se sentó en el auto y tomó unos momentos para recuperarse de la sorpresa, miró la carta unos segundos más, como si temiera el contenido que en ella se encontraba y después de largos minutos se decidió a abrirla y leer el contenido de esta.

_Querido Darien:_

_Lamento mucho que tuvieras que enterarte de mi partida por medio de esta carta, pero comprende que si hubiera visto tu rostro una vez más, no hubiera tenido el valor para marcharme._

_Aunque ni tú ni las chicas puedan creerlo me han aceptado como estudiante en una importante Universidad de Estados Unidos. Si, aunque no lo creas, si aceptaron a esta cabeza de chorlito._

_Sé que me dijiste muchas veces que la carrera de leyes era muy complicado y aburrida para mí, pero tengo la seguridad de que puedo lograrlo y el hecho de que me hayan aceptado es prueba de ello así que lucharé por convertirme en una gran abogada._

_La verdad es que siento mucho la manera en la que me he comportado estos días y más tener que irme así, pero necesito demostrarle a todos y en especial a mí misma que soy capaz de lograr grandes cosas siendo simplemente Serena Tsukino. Entenderé si te molestas conmigo y decides terminar nuestra relación, créeme que lo entenderé si ese es tu deseo. Estoy segura que esta separación es la mejor forma de comprobar si lo que nos une es solamente el futuro Tokio de Cristal que sabemos debe llevarse a cabo o si existen reales sentimientos de por medio._

_Quiero dejarte en claro que yo estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por ti, pero en el último tiempo ya no he estado tan segura de ser correspondida de tu parte al menos, como yo merezco serlo._

_Solo espero que el tiempo en que estemos alejados nos sirva para aclarar nuestros sentimientos y si el destino así lo quiere volveremos a estar juntos para construir nuestro futuro._

_Con amor._

_Serena_

Darien se mantenía con los ojos muy abierto, volvía a leer la carta una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de que había leído bien. Su Serena se había marchado muy lejos y lo había dejado completamente solo y lo peor dudaba de su amor - ¿Cómo es posible que desconfíe del amor que siento por ella? – Se preguntaba cabizbajo, mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Serena… - dijo en un susurro, mientras sus bellos ojos azules comenzaban a ser atacados por las lágrimas.

En el templo…

Las cuatro chicas se habían reunido en el templo, después de una agotadora mañana recorriendo la universidad inscribiéndose en las distintas materias que comenzaría a estudiar.

¿Chicas han visto a Serena? – preguntó Mina.

Para nada, cada vez que la llamo su mamá me dice que no está – contestó Amy cabizbaja.

Si a mí me ha dicho lo mismo, creo que no quiere hablar con nosotras – agregó Lita.

Chicas creo que es mi culpa – comentó Rei – Serena se molestó mucho conmigo el otro día, por mis bromas, pero en verdad no lo hice con maldad.

Lo sabemos Rei, su relación siempre ha sido igual y nunca le había molestado – agregó Amy – No debes preocuparte por eso, sabes que a Serena pronto se le pasará.

Las chicas seguían comentando el tema cuando la silueta del joven pelinegro las sacó de su conversación.

Hola Darien ¿Qué sucede, por qué tan poco animo? – preguntó Lita.

Y Serena ¿No viene contigo? – agregó Mina

¿No me digas que aún siga molesta con nosotros? – insistió Rei.

Darien no dijo una sola palabra, solo extendió la carta a las chicas para que leyeran su contenido.

¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó Amy

Serena… Serena ¿Se fue? – agregó entre lágrimas Mina.

Así es, me ha dejado solo – dijo el pelinegro quién por primera vez en su vida dejaba escapar su llanto delante de alguna persona.

Darien… - comentó Rei sorprendida, tocando uno de los hombros del joven – no te preocupes ella volverá, te lo aseguro.

Creo… que nosotros tenemos algo de culpa – agregó Amy.

Es cierto, ninguna de nosotros confió en ella y en sus capacidades y ahora… - comentó Lita.

Ahora se ha ido – finalizó Mina.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio largos momentos que parecieron una eternidad.

En Estados Unidos…

Serena luego de largas horas de viaje por fin llegaba a Estados Unidos, tomó un taxi inmediatamente en dirección a la Universidad.

Parada en frente del imponente edificio trataba de encontrar el camino hacia la facultad de leyes donde debía hospedarse, comenzó a internarse en las largas instalaciones.

504 A ¡Esta es! – Exclamó feliz la joven atravesando el umbral de la puerta encontrándose con su compañera de cuarto.

Hola, mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

Hola, yo soy Michelle Mackenzie – contestó una bella joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche – es un gusto conocerte.

Así que tú eres la chica que viene desde Japón…

¡Qué bien que seas tú mi compañera de cuarto! – exclamó contenta, tienes que contarme todo, como es, que hacen por allá, todo – agregó la chica divertida, mientras reía sin parar.

¡Vaya al parecer somos muy parecidas! – pensó feliz la chica mientras comenzaba a instalarse en la habitación.

En Japón…

Ya había transcurrido una larga semana desde que Serena se había marchado y aunque las chicas se encontraban muy tristes por la partida de su amiga, era Darien el más afectado, su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos enrojecidos delataban la pena del joven pelinegro, este salía de su turno en el hospital cuando se encontró de frente con Amy.

Hola Darien ¿Cómo estás? – comentó la peliazul.

Pues, no muy bien debo confesar – respondió el chico.

Ya veo… ¿Serena aún no se ha comunicado contigo? – preguntó nuevamente.

No, y no sé nada de ella ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos…? No pensé que sería tan difícil estar sin ella a mi lado ¡No sabes cuánto la extraño Amy! – exclamó el joven soltando algunas lágrimas.

Darien… Yo de verdad lo siento – dijo sorprendida la peliazul, ella sabía que Darien amaba a Serena con todo su corazón, pero era extraño verlo así, declarando lo que sentía a alguna de ellas y más dejando escapar su llanto.

Lo siento, creo… que me dejé llevar – dijo el joven un poco avergonzado - creo que será mejor que me vaya – dijo despidiéndose de la chica y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Darien… - susurró preocupada la peliazul.

Horas después el joven se encontraba en su departamento, estaba sentado sobre su cama, observando tristemente una fotografía donde aparecía junto a su amada.

Lo siento tanto amor… yo, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero fui un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, nunca me atreví a demostrarte lo que realmente sentía, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías, estaba tan estúpidamente seguro de tu amor, que en un momento yo… olvidé amarte como merecías – se repetía el joven una y otras vez, mientras la fotografía comenzaba a ser bañada por sus lágrimas.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un poco triste lo sé, tengo pensado hacer sufrir un poco a este muchacho, pero no se preocupen será por su propio bien. **

**Bueno como siempre espero sus rw con sus comentarios y aprovecho para agradecer los lindos comentarios y sugerencias de: Auro, Iron, Dayanna, Mayilu y ediebella a quienes les agradezco por haberse interesado en mi fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste…

**4. VIDA UNIVERSITARIA**

En Estados Unidos…

Serena solo tardó un par de semanas en acostumbrarse al que ella denominaba "tan extraño país", sin duda extrañaba su natal Tokio, pero el estilo de vida que se respiraba en la facultad le agradaba de sobre manera, las jóvenes eran tan sofisticadas y hermosas, quizás ella llegaría a verse como esas chicas algún día y los chicos… ¡Tan guapos! Y muy diferentes, se notaba que eran mucho más osados y liberales, sin duda se encontraba en un lugar extraño, pero le encantaba.

La joven rubia y Michelle se habían hecho buenas amigas, ella era muy divertida y sociable se le parecía mucho, además le recordaba mucho a su querida Mina, sin duda tiene mucho de la personalidad de su amiga – Chicas ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento? – pensaba Serena mientras recorría la universidad junto a Michelle.

Las clases continuaban y Serena se daba cuenta de que en realidad estudiar le resultaba divertido, hacían grupos de estudios y se reunían en distintas partes del campus para aprenderse las diferentes materias, contra todos los pronósticos a Serena le iba excelente en sus clases, en realidad la carrera le estaba resultando bastante fácil, sin duda esa carrera la apasionaba.

La joven se encontraba paseando en los jardines de la universidad, esperando el inicio de las siguientes clases, en la compañía de tres buenos amigos que había hecho durante este tiempo:

Michelle su compañera de cuarto, su nueva confidente y amiga.

Peter, un bello rubio de cuerpo bien formado, un poco más alto que ellas y de hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tenían total y locamente enamorada a Michelle, lamentablemente el chico parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

El cursaba su segundo año de economía en el edificio siguiente, por lo que no compartían ninguna clase, se habían conocido en la biblioteca de la universidad, después de que Michelle dejara caer accidentalmente una montaña de libros en la cabeza del joven.

El otro chico se llamaba Jason, era un joven muy alto y de cuerpo atlético, sus bellos ojos color miel destacaban ante su bronceado cuerpo y tenía una bien cuidada cabellera negra que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

El joven también estudiaba leyes, pero cursaba su segundo año en la universidad, había conocida a las chicas ya que lo habían designado como su tutor, costumbre que tenían en la facultad con los chicos de primer año.

De pronto se acercó un hombre de avanzada edad entregando un folder a la rubia.

Miss Tsukino, su composición sobre los derechos elementales de los trabajadores en los países tercermundista me resultó fascinante, sin duda una análisis muy completo y uno de los mejores que he visto durante mis años como profesor – exclamó el hombre.

¡Vaya… Gracias Mister Watson! – contestó la rubia feliz y algo sonrojada.

No tiene que agradecer, espero que siga así y de seguro se convertirá en una de las mejores abogadas de su país. Bueno no vemos en clases – se despidió de los presentes el profesor, retirándose hacia las aulas.

¡Vaya Serena, te ganaste a Míster Watson y eso si que es difícil!– exclamó con alegría Jason.

¿Por qué lo dices Jason? – preguntó la rubia.

¡Porque es el tipo más fastidioso en esta universidad! Además jamás les dice algún cumplido a ninguno de sus alumnos, por lo que se notó que lo dejaste realmente impresionado con tu trabajo – agregó el joven.

¡Qué envidia! – Agregó Michelle entre risas.

Bueno chicos, las clases nos esperan – dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos la rubia y marchándose junto a Michelle.

Nos vemos después de clases en la cafetería – agregó la castaña, mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

Ya en la cafetería ambas chicas se encontraban conversando animadas a la espera de sus amigos.

Oye Serena ¿Y no has llamado a tu novio de Japón? – pregunto con curiosidad la castaña mientras mordía el sorbete de su bebida.

No… Creo que debo dejar las cosa así un tiempo, ambos debemos pensar en lo que realmente queremos con nuestra vidas – agregó la rubia con un leve aire de tristeza en sus bellos ojos azules.

Ya veo… Bueno pero no nos vamos a desanimar por eso – exclamó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Si tienes razón, no hay razón para estar triste – contestó la rubia.

En ese momento los chicos hacían su aparición.

¡Qué tal Serena, Michelle! – saludó Peter mientas se acercaban a las chicas.

Chicas, les tenemos un gran panorama para hoy – comentó Jason mientras ordenaban unas bebidas.

Si, es una fiesta de mi fraternidad, por Halloween - agregó el rubio - que dicen ¿Quieren ir?

¡Claro! Vamos Sere, di que si – exclamó la castaña con emoción.

Bueno, los exámenes son hasta la próxima semana así que no veo ningún problema, pero… ¿Qué es Halloween? – contestó la rubia.

No te preocupes, es una costumbre que tenemos por acá – contestó Jason mientras se retiraba con su amigo – Dile a Michelle que te explique y chicas… ¡Esperaré con ansias sus disfraces!

¡¿Disfraces? – preguntó la rubia mirando a Michelle.

Si Sere, en Halloween se celebra la noche de brujas y se realizan grandes fiestas de disfraces – comentó la castaña – es nuestra oportunidad de lucirnos Sere, debemos ir a comprar los nuestros ahora, antes de que se acaben los mejores.

La castaña tomó rápidamente a Serena del brazo y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

De acuerdo Sere, yo sé que tienes varios admiradores en la Universidad, así que hoy debes lucir más hermosa que nunca y dejar a todos esos babosos boquiabiertos, a ver… Si, este disfraz te quedará perfecto – decía alegre la chica mientras le enseñaba un provocativo disfraz.

No Michelle, no sé si me atreva a usar algo como eso – dijo la rubia toda sonrojada.

¡Ay Sere no te preocupes! En noches como esta todo está permitido, además yo te apoyaré con este disfraz – dijo la castaña mientras no paraba de reír.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… - dijo resignada la rubia.

La noche se acercaba mientras las chicas afinaban los últimos detalles de sus disfraces esperando que los chicos pasaran por ellas, Serena se veía en el espejo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que sus ojos no le mentían y que efectivamente ese era su reflejo.

Vamos Sere, que no te de pena, si te ves hermosa – dijo Michelle mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

Si Darien me viera así… - pensó la bella rubia.

Los chicos llegaron a los pocos minutos hasta la habitación de las chicas, tocaron la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar.

Supongo que ya están listas chi… - Jason no pudo terminar la frase, quedando boquiabierto de pie juntos a las muchachas.

Sere, Michelle… ¡Qué sexis! – Exclamó Peter restregándose los ojos de la impresión.

Michelle estaba disfrazada de una sexi vaquera, con unos pequeñísimos hot pants a la cadera en color chocolate, un pequeño top del mismo tono ajustado con pequeñas incrustaciones de piel que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, calzaba unas botas de un tono más oscuro que su traje hasta la rodilla de taco aguja su cabello lo había tomado en una trenza de medio lado y sobre esta por supuesto el sombrero ¡No podía faltar! Además del lazo típico para atrapar a su presa.

Serena era una sexi y mala policía, llevaba una ajustadísima minifalda que tapaba solo lo necesario en color negro y una blusa azul marino muy ceñida al cuerpo dejando los últimos tres botones desabrochados dejando ver el comienzo de su abultado busto. También llevaba botas largas hasta la rodilla, de color negro brillante y de taco aguja. Su cabello rubio lo había dejado suelto y un poco revuelto.

Como accesorios llevaba la típica gorra de policía, un bastón retráctil a un lado de la cadera y un par de esposas en el otro lado.

Jason por su parte era un sexy gladiador romano, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos brazos y parte de sus muslos torneados, mientras que la armadura ajustada dejaba al descubierto el bien trabajado pectoral del moreno. Llevaba una espada al lado derecho de su cadera.

Peter representaba a un sexi y apuesto pirata, con largas botas hasta su rodilla y una holgada camisa blanca con sus últimos botones desabrochados, que dejaba ver parte de su formado pecho, también llevaba una espada colgando a un lado de su cadera.

Las chicas se pusieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron a la fiesta. Michelle notaba la incomodidad de su amiga, Serena se veía muy hermosa y sexi, pero la chica se sentía un poco avergonzada.

Lo ves Sere, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, te dije acá siempre es igual – señaló Michelle mientras apuntaba a las asistentes a la fiesta, habían desde sexy enfermeras hasta brujas que no dejaban nada para la imaginación.

La rubia suspiró con un poco de alivio, al ver que todas las chicas vestían igual o más sugerentes que ella. Alivio que desapareció al instante cuando sacándose el abrigo, todos los varones asistentes giraron a verla boquiabiertos como si quisieran comerla.

Lo vez te lo dije ¡Babosos! – exclamó riendo Michelle mientas se adentraban a la fiesta.

Todos juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar alegremente, Jason con Serena que se habían alejado un poco para permitir que Michelle y Peter bailaran juntos y tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

La fiesta avanzaba y todos se divertían, Serena bailaba mientras bebía feliz un exquisito "jugo" que amablemente le habían servido.

Michelle, Peter y Jason estaban ahora sentados a un lado de la pista conversando alegremente.

Chicos, creo que Serena ya se tardó mucho ¿No creen? – pregunto preocupado el moreno.

Si tienes razón, hace mucho que fue al tocador, vamos a buscarla – respondió Peter incorporándose junto al esto para ver dónde se había metido Serena.

Caminando por el interminable salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, unos gritos de algarabía y aplausos los distrajeron y rápidamente se dirigieron a ver que causaba tal alboroto.

Serena se encontraba sobre una de las mesas, bailando provocativamente al ritmo de Crazy de Aerosmith, con sexis movimientos provocaba los aplausos de todos los varones privilegiados con el espectáculo.

Creo que Serena está un poquito ebria – exclamó muerta de la risa Michelle.

Pero si ella no bebe – contestó Jason con cara de preocupado, pero muy atento al baile.

Seguramente uno de estos idiotas le dio algo en una de las bebidas y como ella no bebe se le fue a la cabeza – agregó Peter.

Serena finalizó su baile ante el aplauso de todos y bajó de la mesa, los tres amigos se dirigieron raudos hasta ella para evitar el acoso de los varones presentes que se le acercaban para invitarla a bailar.

Lo siento muchacho – exclamó la castaña – pero esta vaquera y policía deben irse a casa.

Los chicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron devuelta a sus cuartos, Serena luego de la caminata y un buen café cargado caminaba con la vista en el suelo avergonzada por el espectáculo dado.

Vamos Serena, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, no hiciste nada malo, todo lo contrario ¡Te luciste allá arriba! – exclamó la castaña.

Es cierto amiga, te veías muy bien, creo que deberías hacer estas cosas más seguido – agregó Jason.

Totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, y no les recibas nada a esos idiotas mira que ya descubrimos que no resisten ni una gota de alcohol – agregó Peter entre risas.

Las chicas llegaron a su cuarto, se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la cama.

Un nuevo día llegaba y las chicas se preparaban para ir a clases. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, aún sentía un poco de vergüenza por su gran desempeño como bailarina la noche anterior, aunque sabía que no había hecho nada indebido de todas maneras estaba nerviosa.

Al rato llegaron al campus, Michelle llevaba de un brazo a Serena mientras todos quienes pasaban a su lado las saludaban alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado. El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo y la jornada de clases llegaba a su fin con una sola novedad, Serena se había convertido en la chica más popular de la Universidad.

**¿Y qué tal, les gusta la nueva vida de Serena? En este capítulo quise dejar descansar un poco al pobre de Darien, porque se le vienen días bastante duros, pero bueno, esperemos que tenga su final feliz.**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus comentario, me alegra que les guste mi historia y bueno sigan dejando su rw me encanta saber que les parece y sus ideas, créanme que son todas bienvenidas y consideradas para nuevos capítulos. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA OTRA VEZ, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION Y A PEDIDO DEL PUBLICO… SERENA POR FIN INTENTARA COMUNICARSE CON SU AMADO DARIEN ¿RESULTARA?

LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACION PARA QUE LO DESCUBRAN… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**5. LA LLAMADA**

El tiempo transcurría entre los estudios, trabajos y también… Algunas fiestas, los meses pasaban muy rápido y sin que Serena lograra darse cuenta llegaba el mes de Agosto en la universidad, mes de importantes exámenes a rendir y también…

Sere, te vi un poco distraída hoy en clases ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Michelle algo preocupada.

Si Michi no hay problema – respondió la rubia – Es solo que… Bueno… hoy es el cumpleaños de Darien – completó cabizbaja la joven.

Ya veo… Creo… que deberías llamarlo entonces, después de todo ustedes aún son novios ¿No? Y no te has comunicado con él en varios meses, tal vez por ser esta una ocasión especial deberías hablarle, para que sepa que estás bien – agregó la castaña.

No estoy segura Michi, la verdad es que estos últimos meses he logrado por fin acostumbrarme a estar sin el a mi lado y el escuchar su voz será un gran retroceso, yo… en realidad no sé si es una buena idea… - dijo en un suspiro la rubia.

¡Ya sé! Envíale un mail, así no tienes que hablar con él directamente, ni responder sus preguntas ni nada – comentó alegremente la castaña.

Creo que… un mail es algo un poco impersonal ¿No crees? Pero de todas formas lo pensaré, gracias Michi – finalizó la rubia mientras se dirigían a una nueva clase.

Las clases habían finalizado y Serena se encontraba sola en la sala de computación de su facultad, Michelle y sus amigos habían ido a la ciudad a comprar algunos libros y la rubia prefirió quedarse con la excusa de terminar un trabajo.

La rubia se encontraba frente al computador, pensativa observaba la pantalla tratando de que esta le mostrara las palabras adecuadas que escribirle a su novio, luego de meditar unos momentos apagó el equipo y salió del lugar.

No… No puedo escribirle, ya me despedí de él de esta manera y no creo que sería justo, lo mejor es hablar con él, creo que debo llamarle, sé que será difícil, pero… El se lo merece, además hoy es su cumpleaños, si… Lo llamaré – se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras comenzaba a buscar un teléfono disponible dentro de la universidad.

Mientras tanto en Japón…

Después de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital y luego de varios saludos e improvisadas celebraciones por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo Darien se retiraba a su departamento.

A pesar de que varios compañeros y amigos del hospital e inclusive las chicas que habían ido a visitarlo y saludarlo en tan importante fecha lo habían invitado a celebrar su cumpleaños él prefirió volver a casa, nunca lo entusiasmaron mucho las fiestas o celebraciones y ese año menos que nunca ya que Serena no estaba para compartirlo junto a él.

_Sigo buscando el por qué,_

_Te fuiste de aquí_

_Dejando un abismo entre tú y yo_

_No te he podido olvidar_

_No se si a ti te pase lo mismo_

_Toda mi vida cambió_

_Me falta tu amor…_

En la soledad de su departamento Darien se sentía a gusto, podía pensar libremente sin la insistente presencia de sus amigos que trataban sin mucho éxito animarlo, se sirvió una copa de vino y se recostó en el sofá de la sala comenzando a perderse en esos recuerdos que guardaba dentro de sí como el mayor de los tesoros, recuerdos que le permitían seguir de pie cada día sin su amada princesa.

_Siento que pierdo la razón_

_Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar_

_Porque sin ti no aprendo_

_A vivir…_

De pronto una bella sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar su anterior cumpleaños, cuando Serena llegó a buscarlo a su casa con una especie de pasamontañas en su cabeza diciendo que lo secuestraría, para que por fin pudiera divertirse como se debía, llevándolo a una hermosa celebración junto a sus amigos para luego "perderse" ellos dos solos, el joven se sonrojó de solo recordarlo. Solo el insistente sonido del teléfono logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

El joven no estaba de ánimos para seguir recibiendo llamadas de felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, ya bastante había tenido durante todo el día.

_Vuelve, quiero sentirme_

_En tus brazos_

_Quiero besarte los labios_

_Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…_

No tengo nada más que celebrar hoy - se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, mientras encendía la contestadora del teléfono y se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño, sin para a escuchar si quiera los llamados que se grababan en su máquina.

En Estados Unidos…

Una nerviosa rubia se encontraba frente a una cabina telefónica, dudosa de tomar o no el aparato, sus manos temblaban en una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y confusión.

¡Vamos Serena, hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una chiquilla cobarde! – se dijo fuertemente a sí misma dándose el valor necesario mientras comenzaba a marcar el número telefónico.

Se escuchó la voz de la operadora a quien dio el número y destino de la llamada, luego la angustiante espera y por fin comenzaba a marcar el tono, momentos que parecieron eternos para la rubia.

Hola habla Darien, en este momento no puedo atenderte, favor deja tu mensaje y con gusto devolveré tu llamada – se escuchó la grabación de la contestadora.

Con solo escuchar la grabación el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció por completo, cuanto extrañaba escuchar esa hermosa voz, cuantas veces soñaba con volver a escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, pero en el último instante desistió y acercó el auricular hacia su rostro.

Darien… ha… habla Serena, creo que no estás en tu casa, que tonta seguramente has de estar celebrando con tus amigos, me alegra que por fin te estés divirtiendo – la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa.

Yo… Solo quería saludarte en este día y desearte un feliz cumpleaños y… bueno… Quería que supieras que me encuentro muy bien, me ha ido fantástico en los estudios y he logrado hacer muy buenos amigos acá que me han ayudado a acostumbrarme a este nuevo lugar y a este nuevo ritmo de vida – hizo nuevamente una pausa – Sabes Darien, yo… realmente te he extra….

El tiempo de la grabación finalizó y la llamada fue suspendida.

Desea volver a intentar comunicarse – se escuchó la voz de la operadora.

No, muchas gracias, hasta pronto – finalizó la rubia colgando el teléfono con uno de sus dedos.

Darien… - dijo en un suspiro la rubia mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas, manteniendo el auricular cerca de ella, como si la conversación no hubiera terminado.

Darien… No sabes como te he extrañado, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido vivir sin ti todos estos meses, como me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado este día, como siempre, volver a sentir el exquisito sabor de tus labios, y la tibieza de tus manos sobre mi piel, A pesar de que aquí me ha ido muy bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo, como quisiera que compartieras todas estas nuevas experiencias aquí conmigo, pero… Creo que este distanciamiento es lo mejor para los dos, solo espero que algún día las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes, y poder amarte sin ningún miedo y confiar en que sientes lo mismo que yo… - Finalizó la rubia mientras terminaba de colgar el teléfono.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas por los jardines de la universidad, y aclarar un poco sus ideas, se dispuso a volver a su habitación, donde supuso que Michelle ya la estaría esperando.

Creo que fue lo mejor… que Darien no se encontrara en casa y no llenara de dudas mi mente, por lo menos ahora sé que su vida continúa como siempre y que está divirtiéndose en Japón si mi a su lado, de verdad me alegro mucho – se dijo a sí misma la rubia algo cabizbaja.

¡Sere! Vaya que te demoraste – exclamó Michelle que ya se encontraba en el cuarto.

Hola Michi, lo siento, el tiempo se me pasó volando – contestó la rubia tratando de dibujar un sonrisa.

Y bueno ¿Le escribiste a tu novio o algo? – Preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

Llamé a su casa, pero me contestó la grabadora, creo que es mejor así – respondió nuevamente la rubia.

Si, creo que tienes razón, por lo menos sabrá que lo llamaste y que recordaste su cumpleaños – dijo risueña la castaña - ¿Y lo intentarás de nuevo otro día?

No Michi, esta fue la primera y la última vez que me comunico con él, no sabes, solo escuchar su voz en la grabación me hizo demasiado daño, si hablo con él sería mucho peor, lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están – respondió secamente la rubia mientras se preparaba para darse un baño.

Mientras tanto en Japón…

Después de un largo baño, Darien se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, copa de vino en mano se sentó en una orilla de su cama y tomó la hermosa fotografía que descansaba fielmente en la mesita de noche entre sus manos, esa fotografía que mostraba el bello rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, esa imagen que guardaba los bellos días que compartieron juntos, cuando ninguno de los dos dudaba del amor del otro y solo procuraban estar junto por siempre.

_Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta_

_La espera es cruel y lastima_

_Vuelve… Llena de amor_

_Mi vida…_

Serena… Recordarás siquiera que hoy es mi cumpleaños, como desearía tenerte aquí a mi lado hoy… Darte un beso y un fuerte abrazo, y no soltarte por el resto de mi vida – dijo en un susurro el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Buenas noches amor – suspiró el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la fotografía mientras daba un último sorbo a su copa.

_Cómo sacarme este amor_

_Que ahora es dolor_

_Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor_

_Pero no puedo engañar_

_A este corazón que espera por ti…_

Llegaba un nuevo día y Darien se alistaba para ir nuevamente a trabajar, preparó su desayuno y mientras comenzaba a disfrutarlo se fijó en la insistente lucecita que parpadeaba en la contestadora, indicando que varios mensajes permanecían allí esperando ser escuchados.

Se acercó levemente y apretó el botón para escucharlos mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Pi… - Darien, hola soy Andrew ¿Cómo estas? Solo llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños hermano, espero que si no contestaste sea porque estás en una celebración tremenda, cuídate mucho y pasa a visitarme uno de estos días. Nos vemos.

Pi… - Darien, hola habla Hokichi, estamos esperándote en el bar de la calle número 10, vamos hombre arriba ese ánimo ven a celebrar con nosotros, te estaremos esperando.

Así continuaron varios mensajes más, entre saludos e invitaciones, algunos molestos porque no aparecía.

¡Pero que fastidiosos son! – Se dijo algo aburrido por los mensajes el pelinegro y levantándose de su silla se acercó al aparato para borrar su contenido, cuando de pronto escuchó esa voz que tanto le hacía falta, esa voz por la que había esperado todos estos meses.

_Darien… ha… habla Serena, creo que no estás en tu casa, que tonta seguramente has de estar celebrando con tus amigos, me alegra que por fin te estés divirtiendo – la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa._

_Yo… Solo quería saludarte en este día y desearte un feliz cumpleaños y… bueno… Quería que supieras que me encuentro muy bien, me ha ido fantástico en los estudios y he logrado hacer muy buenos amigos acá que me han ayudado a acostumbrarme a este nuevo lugar y a este nuevo ritmo de vida – hizo nuevamente una pausa – Sabes Darien, yo… realmente te he extra…._

¡¿Serena? No puede ser… Serena – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro con un nudo en la garganta y ofuscado consigo mismo por no haber respondido las llamadas el día anterior – ¡Si solo hubiese estado atento a esta maldita máquina! – se reprendía a si mismo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Vuelve quiero sentirme_

_En tus brazos_

_Quiero besarte los labios_

_Por siempre quedarme a tu lado…_

Repitió una y otra vez el mensaje, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada palabra pronunciada por su amada novia, en la contestadora no había quedado registro del número y ella tampoco lo dejó en su mensaje, lo único que tenía ahora, era el registro de esa llamada, la que conservaría como el mayor de los tesoros esperando el regreso de su princesa.

_Vuelve, sabes que tú me haces falta_

_La espera es cruel y lastima_

_Vuelve… Llena de amor_

_Mi vida…_

_Vuelve… Llena de amor_

_Mi vida._

Serena… Mi hermosa princesa – se volvió a repetir el joven con sus bellos ojos azules humedecidos mientras escuchaba una vez más la grabación y se abrazaba al teléfono, como si este mantuviera la esencia de su amada.

**¿Les gustó? Si, lo sé, yo lloré mientras lo escribía no puedo creer lo mala que soy y como hago sufrir a este pobre chico, pero bueno todo sea para que su amor madure y por fin pueda convertirse en el hombre que todas queremos que sea.**

**Una vez más agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y sugerencias, como ven siempre serán bienvenidas, gracias: Serena Usagi Chiba, Mayilu, Yesqui2000, Lucy-luna, Ediebella, Pathya y a tantas otras que me han transmitido su buena onda y su interés en mi fic, por favor sigan dejando sus rw con sus comentarios que me ayudan a generar buena ideas y me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias y… ¡Nos leemos!**

**A todo esto la canción es de Reik y se llama Vuelve, es la primera vez que agrego una canción a uno de mis fic (pero esta me pareció la correcta) así que espero sus comentarios al respecto.**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA COMO HAN ESTADO, YO ESCRIBIENDO COMO LOCA, LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACUALIZACION, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**6. UN CAMBIO PARA SERENA Y… ¿UN NUEVO AMOR?**

Los últimos exámenes estaban por rendirse, Serena no se preocupaba le había ido muy bien durante todo el año, pero aún así quería dar lo mejor de sí, Michelle y ella se dedicaban a estudiar casi todas las tardes, la mayoría del tiempo lo hacían en su cuarto y cuando Jason tenía tiempo de ayudarlas con sus dudas se reunían en la biblioteca.

Debido al espectacular baile que Serena realizó hace un par de meses atrás y sumado a lo que las jóvenes estudiantes llamaban "su exótica belleza oriental" la bella rubia se había transformado en una de las chicas más populares de su facultad, las fiestas no faltaban (claro que Serena jamás volvió a realizar su sexy baile) al igual que los pretendientes, la chica se sentía alagada, y con una cálida sonrisa agradecía a los chicos su interés, pero les comentaba que ella ya tenía novio y cuando se volvían más insistentes Peter los correteaba inmediatamente, ambos se habían echo muy cercanos se querían como hermanos así que él se encargaba de protegerla de cualquiera que intentara propasarse.

¡Por fin terminó el año! – exclamó la castaña suspirando.

Para mi pasó muy rápido – comentó la rubia.

Claro, es porque a ti no te costó nada, aprobaste todo con mucha facilidad – refutó Michelle.

No seas tan exagerada – contestó la chica dando un suspiro – Siento como si hubiese sido ayer que me fui de Tokio – pensó la rubia mientras volvían al cuarto.

Ya había terminado el año de estudio y en unas semanas más Serena emprendería rumbo nuevamente hacia su amado Japón.

Sere… - comentó la castaña sentándose en una orilla de su cama – Yo… ¿Podría ir contigo a Japón algunos días?

¡Claro! – Contestó la rubia emocionada- Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa inmediatamente?

Lo que pasa es que bueno… como te conté mi mamá murió hace muchos años y mi papá se lo pasa trabajando, el está en un viaje de negocios en Europa y no regresa hasta el mes entrante, no quiero estar sola un mes en la casa – dijo la castaña algo cabizbaja, cosa muy raro en ella.

No te preocupes amiga, me alegra mucho que quieras ir conmigo un tiempo, además así prácticas el japonés que te he enseñado – dijo con una sonrisa.

Es cierto – exclamó la castaña – ¿No crees que tus padres se molesten?

No para nada, les he hablado mucho de ti y estoy segura de que estarán felices de conocerte al fin – contestó.

Sabes Michi, necesito pedirte un favor – comento la rubia.

Claro Sere, pídeme lo que quieras.

Dentro de unas semanas regresaré a mi antigua vida, y bueno… como tu te has dado cuenta yo he cambiado bastante, pero quiero que ese cambio también se refleje en mi apariencia ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso? – preguntó la rubia con algo de inseguridad.

¡Claro! Hasta que por fin te decidiste a dejar que te cambie ese Look, ya sabes que llevo meses pidiéndotelo – exclamó Michelle alegremente.

Es más, vamos inmediatamente – agregó la castaña sonriente.

Las chicas salieron a recorrer la ciudad, visitaron varias tiendas eligiendo el vestuario necesario para el cambio de Serena, la chica desfilaba las prendas que más le agradaban y Michelle era la encargada de aprobarlos.

Los zapatos también eran necesarios, aunque Serena hace mucho tiempo no soltaba los zapatos de tacón, debían escoger calzado que combinara con su nuevo look.

¡Y ahora al salón! – Exclamó Michelle, quien parecía más entusiasmada que la misma Serena.

Sabes Sere, creo que tienes un cabello hermoso, pero nunca me ha agradado ese peinado tuyo, creo que ese es el único cambio que debemos hacer en el.

Si tienes razón, estos moños son muy infantiles – comentó la rubia riendo.

Entraron al salón, la estilista soltaba la extensa cabellera de la rubia, lavó su cabello y aplicó diversas cremas para masajearlo.

Creo que debemos recortarlo un poco, solo un poco si te parece – comentó la mujer.

Haga lo que crea necesario – contestó la chica, poniendo su cabello a su disposición.

La estilista comenzó a realizar el corte, dejándoselo un poco más arriba de la cintura, hizo un poco de desflecado en sus puntas que causaban que estas se ondularan levemente y realizó unos pequeños cortes escondidos que realzaban el volumen de la cabellera de la chica.

¡Serena te ves preciosa así! – Exclamó Michelle una vez que la rubia estaba lista y con una de las combinaciones de vestuario anteriormente compradas – No te van a reconocer en Tokio.

Salieron del salón riendo contentas, realmente ese era el estilo que Serena siempre había buscado para ella, se veía hermosa y sofisticada.

¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – exclamó Michelle.

Claro vamos, yo también tengo un poco de hambre – contestó la rubia.

Ya en la cafetería ordenaron unas bebidas y ricos sándwich, permanecían conversados animadas hasta que una conocida voz las interrumpió.

Serena… ¿Serena eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú bombón? – pregunto un joven de larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta quitándose los anteojos que portaba.

La chica al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta inmediatamente quedando de frente al joven y a una hermosa chica.

¿Seiya? – preguntó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

¡Bombón! ¡Sabía que eras tú! – Exclamó Seiya dándole un fuerte abrazo y levantándola en los aires – Que cambiada estás, te ves hermosa – continúo dándole vueltas en el aire.

Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó la joven mientras era devuelta al piso - ¿No me digas que hay un nuevo enemi…?

No bombón no es eso – interrumpió inmediatamente el pelinegro, apuntando a una mesa cercana, es un larga historia, digamos que estamos de vacaciones.

Serena observó hacia la mesa y se encontró con la princesa del planeta del fuego.

¡Princesa! – exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella, abrazándola con fuerza también.

¡Que alegría volver a verlos! Pero… permítanme por favor presentarles a una amiga… - dijo mientras se acercaban hacia Michelle.

Ella es mi mejor amiga aquí, se llama Michelle.

Es un placer, mi nombre es Seiya y ella es Kakyu – saludó el joven

Hola mucho gusto ¿De donde conocen a Serena? – consultó la castaña.

Bueno… Estudiamos un tiempo juntos y a todo esto… ¿Qué haces en Estados Unidos bombón? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

Estudio aquí en la universidad – contestó orgullosa la rubia – Acabo de terminar mi primer año de leyes.

Si, y es la mejor de la carrera – comentó Michelle.

¡Leyes! ¡Guau bombón te felicito! Aunque no me sorprende, debo confesar que siempre pensé que lograrías grandes cosas, siempre has sido una chica muy inteligente y esforzada – agregó el pelinegro.

Serena no pudo evitar entristecer ante este comentario ¿Cómo era posible que el único que pensara así de ella fuera quien menos tiempo la hubiera conocido?

Seiya y Kakyu se miraron confundidos ante la actitud de la joven.

¿Sucede algo bombón, dije algo indebido?

No, no es eso, solo que… - contestó la chica soltando un suspiro – Al parecer eres el único que piensa eso de mi – dijo bajando la vista, mientras comenzaba a contarle todo lo sucedido con Darien y las chicas en Tokio.

Mmm ya veo, creo que hiciste lo correcto en irte bombón, ese tonto de Darien tiene que aprender a apreciar lo que tiene y saber que si se descuida podría perderlo.

Así es – agregó Kakyu, además esta era una gran oportunidad para ti, me alegra que la hayas aprovechado.

La conversación continúo un poco más, los cuatro se encontraban sentados recordando viejos tiempos, Michelle no aguantaba la risa con las anécdotas que el pelinegro le contaba acerca de cómo había conocido a Serena y como se llevaban al principio.

Kakyu además le contó que Yaten y Taiki se habían quedado en el planeta del fuego con SUS ESPOSAS, Serena no podía creerlo ¡Los chicos casados! Qué increíble las cosas que suceden en un par de años.

Ambas chicas se disculparon, debían retirarse ya que sus amigos las esperaban.

Seiya se acercó a la chica dándole un dulce beso en su mejilla – ¿Nos podemos ver mañana Bombón?

Claro – contestó la rubia sonrojada – si quieres nos encontramos aquí – agregó mientras se despedían.

Vaya, que chico tan guapo – comentó maliciosa la castaña mientras salían del lugar – jamás te había visto tan sonrojada Sere.

Michi, Seiya es solo un gran amigo – contestó la chica aún con un leve sonrojo.

Bueno, yo solo decía… - finalizó la chica sonriente.

Hola chicos, disculpen el retraso – se disculpó Serena mientras saludaba a sus amigos.

¿Y por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto el moreno fingiendo enojo.

Es que Serena se encontró con el reemplazo de Darien – comentó maliciosa la castaña.

¡Michelle! – Exclamó la rubia en tono serio – que tonterías hablas, lo que sucede chicos… - la rubia comenzó a contarles sobre sus amigos y el reencuentro recién vivido.

Al día siguiente y como habían quedado Serena y Seiya se habían encontrado, paseaban por las calles de Cambridge conversando animados recordando y contándole al otro lo que había sido de sus vidas durante los últimos años, incluyendo el pleito con Darien y la desilusión sufrida por parte de él y sus amigas.

Verás Seiya, yo sé que nunca fui muy buena en los estudios, pero solo era porque prefería hacer otras cosas, divertirme, dormir, bueno… ¡Era una niña! – exclamó la rubia, mientras Seiya la observaba con detenimiento.

Creo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que yo también crecí, como ellas y que también sueño con convertirme en alguien de provecho en el futuro. Además Darien… - dijo haciendo una pausa – Sabes yo siempre acepté su forma de ser, es decir, yo me enamoré de él así como es… pero a veces pienso que el solo está conmigo por obligación, veo como se comportan los hombre enamorados, incluso los chicos que me buscan aquí en la universidad se comportan tan lindos conmigo, Darien nunca ha sido así, estoy muy confundida – suspiró la chica – Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos juntos, por lo menos un tiempo que nos permita pensar bien las cosas. Confiar nuevamente en que el me ama de verdad ¿Entiendes?

Bombón, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso – dijo el joven en tono coqueto.

¡Seiya…!- Exclamó la chica, dando un pequeño golpe en su pecho.

Es verdad bombón, si tu quieres puedo reemplazarlo, dame la oportunidad de ayudarte, nada me gustaría más – susurró el pelinegro.

La chica quedó pensando en la propuesta, en realidad no le parecía mala idea, pero no estaba segura.

No lo sé, déjame pensarlo bien – contestó mirando fijamente a los hermosos ojos azules de Seiya.

Créeme Serena, se que esto funcionará – finalizó el pelinegro dando un suave beso en la frente de la bella rubia.

Las semanas habían transcurrido y la estancia en Estados Unidos llegaba a su fin, la princesa Kakyu había regresado a su planeta dejando a Seiya en la Tierra. El y Serena se frecuentaban todos los días, algunas veces solos y otras con Michelle y el resto de los amigos de las chicas, Seiya era un muchacho muy agradable y a los jóvenes les había caído muy bien, además sabían que quería mucho a Serena y que solo deseaba ayudarla.

Michi tienes todo listo – preguntó la rubia.

Si Sere – dijo mientras observaba rápidamente la habitación.

De acuerdo vamos al aeropuerto – finalizó la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

**Cada vez falta menos para el ansiado reencuentro entre Serena y Darien y debo adelantar que se vienen días muy difíciles para Darien, pero como siempre todo es por una buena razón, además Seiya desordenara un poco las cosas…**

**Bueno espero con ansias sus rw con sus comentarios o sugerencias, las críticas también son bienvenidas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

PARA QUIENES TENGAN DUDAS ESTE NO ES UN S&S, SEIYA EFECTIVAMENTE COMPLICARA UN POCO LAS COSAS, PERO CREANME SOLO VIENE A AYUDAR A ESTA PAREJITA…

**7. EL REGRESO DE SERENA**

Ambas chicas se dirigían al aeropuerto, Serena no decía ninguna palabra y asentía ante cualquier comentario de Michelle con una sonrisa, esta última conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no estaba bien, el nerviosismo se notaba en sus ojos a medida que se acercaban, este encuentro con su país era lo que más asustaba a la chica.

Tranquila Sere, verás como todo sale bien – dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga – Además Seiya se reunirá con nosotras en Tokio en solo un par de días.

Si lo sé, gracias Michi, por suerte estarás a mi lado – contestó la chica dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Si, no te preocupes más, seguro que tu ex (refiriéndose a Darien) lo entenderá – comentó la castaña.

Vamos Michi, no lo digas de esa forma, no me gusta como suena – finalizó la rubia.

Luego de largas horas de viaje ambas chicas llegaban a Tokio. Michi miraba emocionada a todos lados.

¡Qué ciudad tan bonita! – exclamaba la castaña.

Si, así es… - respondió Serena en un susurro – Como había extrañado esa ciudad, sus calles, su gente, el aire que se respiraba, realmente estaba muy feliz de regresar.

Tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa Tsukino. Serena ya había hablado con sus padres para avisarles de su regreso, pero no les había dicho el día en que lo haría para darles una sorpresa.

Vaya la casa no ha cambiado nada – dijo la rubia mientras cruzaba junto a su amiga el umbral de la puerta – Parece que hubiese sido ayer que me fui de esta casa.

¡Hija mía! Qué sorpresa, no sabía que llegarías hoy – exclamó mamá Ikuko corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

¡Te extrañé tanto mi niña, pero… que crecida estás y tan hermosa, algo le hiciste a tu cabello! – Exclamaba Ikuko mientras recorría con la mirada a su hija y volvía a abrazarla.

¡Mamá no es para tanto, solo ha sido un año! – contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

A mí me pareció un siglo – agregó papá Kenji quien salía de su despacho, corriendo al lado de su hija para abrazarla y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Es cierto hija, has vuelto más hermosa que nunca – agregó Kenji.

Gracias papá – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

Ahora permítanme presentarles a mi gran amiga Michelle, de la que tanto les he platicado – comentó la rubia mientras se acercaba a un lado de la chica.

Mucho gusto – dijo la chica – espero no ser una molestia.

Como se te ocurre que serías molestia, me alegra mucho que vinieras – comentó la madre dando un pequeño abrazo a la castaña – debo agradecerte por haber estado junto a mi hija, mi nombre es Ikuko y espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones en nuestro país.

Mucho gusto Michelle, mi nombre es Kenji y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo – agregó el padre.

Serena tu habitación está lista, acomodamos una cama extra para tu amiga, para que puedan disfrutar de más tiempo juntas – comentó Ikuko.

Gracias mamá – exclamó la chica mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación para descansar un poco antes de desempacar, el viaje había sido realmente agotador. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Serena no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de emoción, su habitación lucía como si jamás se hubiera marchado, tantas alegrías y tristezas escondían esas paredes.

¡Luna! – exclamó la chica feliz al ver a la gatita sobre su cama.

La pequeña gata se acercó rápidamente y saltó a los brazos de Serena, no podía hablar ya que Michelle se encontraba ahí, pero sus ojos reflejaban la alegría que le daba tener a Serena de regreso.

Te extrañé tanto amiga – exclamó la rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la gatita – mira te ¡Qué linda gatita! – exclamó la castaña mientras tomaba a Luna entre sus brazos.

Miau – fue la única respuesta de la gatita.

Las chicas decidieron pasar el resto del día en casa así podrían desempacar tranquilas y descansar lo suficiente para recorrer la ciudad.

Luego de darse un rápido baño, ambas chicas bajaron a comer algo, todos reían por las alegres y divertidas anécdotas de las chicas en Estados Unidos, claro omitiendo algunos detalles.

Serena les contó acerca de sus buenos amigos allá y hacia alarde de sus buenas calificaciones y lo conseguido en su primer año de carrera.

Michi apoyaba a la rubia contándoles como los profesores de la universidad siempre destacaban a Serena entre los alumnos, destacando sus excelentes trabajos y poniéndola como ejemplo cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Me siento orgulloso de tener a una hija tan inteligente – agregaba Kenji tocando el hombro de su hija.

Pronto tendremos a una gran abogada en la familia – decía feliz Ikuko.

A todo esto hija ¿Le avisaste a Darien que regresabas? – preguntó Ikuko.

No le he avisado a nadie… mamá – respondió cabizbaja la rubia.

Pero hija… - agregó Ikuko, no sabes la pena que me da ese pobre chico cada vez que lo veo.

Viene cada semana a averiguar si ya regresabas, a saber cualquier información sobre ti. Si lo vieras, parece alma en pena, yo siempre le digo que estás muy bien y que no sé cuando regresas, pero el sigue viniendo todas las semanas con la esperanza de encontrarte.

La bella rubia solo bajó el rostro entristecida, al ver esta reacción Michi desvió rápidamente el tema.

¿Saben? Serena era la chica más popular de la universidad, siempre habían jóvenes esperándola para poder conversar con ella y convencerla para salir, pero Serena siempre los rechazaba, era muy divertido – dijo sonriente, logrando que los presentes soltaran unas pequeñas risas.

Es que mi niña es muy hermosa – dijo Ikuko sonriente.

Si, se parece a su madre – comentó Kenji dando un pequeño beso a su esposa.

En el templo…

Por fin terminó este año – dijo dando un suspiro Rei

Si, no imaginé que sería tan difícil lograr aprobar el año – agregó Lita.

Tienen razón, a mi también no me fue tan fácil lograr aprobar – comentó Amy.

Me pregunto… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Serena en sus estudios? – comentó Mina.

Estoy segura de que le ha ido muy bien – contestó Rei – Y ojala que también regrese pronto, la verdad es que la extraño demasiado.

Igual que todas nosotras, me hubiera encantado poder despedirme y disculparnos con ella por lo que pasó – agregó Lita.

Estoy segura que tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo chicas, no se desanimen – dijo Amy.

Y el pobre de Darien… - comentó Mina – me da mucha tristeza cuando lo veo.

Todas asintieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

Darien hace mucho que no iba al templo, en realidad solo iba porque acompañaba a Serena, y muy rara vez se dejaba ver en la ciudad, solo salía de su departamento para ir a trabajar al hospital, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y sus ojos enrojecidos evidenciaban las seguidas lágrimas que soltaba el joven además de las noches que pasaba casi sin dormir.

Las chicas iban a verlo al departamento cada vez que podían, para saber cómo estaba y tratar de animarlo un poco aunque jamás les dio resultado, para el joven cada día sin Serena eran un infierno.

Jamás pensé que le afectara tanto la ausencia de Serena – dijo Lita.

Si, pobre ojala Serena regresara y todo se arreglara entre ellos – finalizó Rei.

Ojala todo volviera a ser como antes – dijo en un suspiro Mina.

En el departamento de Darien…

Amor mío, no puedo creer que hace un año que no veo tu hermoso rostro – susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica impreso en una fotografía – y aún no puedo acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, al contrario creo que cada día mi corazón te extraña mucho más…

En la casa de los Tsukino ambas chicas se preparaban para irse a dormir, Serena cepillaba su larga cabellera dorada, mientras que Michi ya estaba en su cama.

Creo que mañana ya llega Seiya ¿Verdad? – comentó la castaña.

Si, hablé con él hace unos momentos y me dijo que estaba por tomar el vuelo hacia acá – contestó la rubia.

Sere ¿Realmente estás segura de que vas a poder hacer esto? – preguntó la chica intrigada.

Bueno… No mucho en realidad, me costó mucho decidirme hasta que Seiya me convenció, creo que podría funcionar y sé que cuento con tu apoyo, así que debo hacerlo – exclamó la rubia con decisión.

Amiga, créeme que esto funcionará, tu ex se va a arrepentir de no haberte cuidado y tratado como mereces y verás que podrás ser feliz nuevamente junto a una persona que realmente te demuestre su amor.

Es lo que más deseo Michi, y por favor, deja de decirle "ex", no me gusta – refutó la rubia mientras se recostaba también.

De acuerdo, lo siento, pero eso será a partir de mañana, así que no debes molestarte cuando se refieran así de él – contestó la castaña.

Luna, que permanecía sobre la cama de la rubia como de costumbre, miró con extrañeza la escena ¿Seiya? ¿Darien su ex? La gatita no entendía nada.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad y ante a una insistente Michelle, Serena no tuvo más remedio que levantarse temprano y salir junto a ella a recorrerla

La castaña iba feliz, mirando hacia todos lados – Este lugar es muy bonito – repetía una y otra vez, mientras Serena solo sonreía al ver que su amiga se estaba divirtiendo.

Luego de caminar por largas horas las chicas decidieron entrar a la cafetería para comer un ligero refrigerio, se encontraban animadas conversando, cuando Serena observó sorprendida cuatro siluetas que aparecían a través de la puerta.

¡Las chicas! – exclamó la rubia con emoción.

Michelle volteo inmediatamente para ver a las muchachas.

¿Ellas son tus amigas? – Preguntó la castaña – Entonces llámalas para conocerlas.

Si, no lo sé, tal vez sea muy pronto para volver a verlas – dijo insegura la rubia.

¡No seas tonta Sere! Ya ha pasado un año – comentó molesta la chica haciendo señas a las cuatro muchachas para se acercaran.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron dudosas, ya que no entendía por qué aquella joven desconocida las llamaba.

Hola mucho gusto – dijo la castaña, mi nombre es Michelle y quiero presentarles a mi amiga – dijo apuntando a la rubia.

¿¡Serena! – exclamó Amy mientras volteaba.

¡Realmente eres tú! – exclamó Rei lanzándose a sus brazos.

Hola Rei, hola chicas ¡Cómo las extrañé! – Exclamó la rubia con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba efusiva a cada una de ellas.

¿Cuándo regresaste? – preguntó Mina.

Llegué ayer junto a mi amiga – dijo presentando a Michelle, quien saludó a todas las presentes.

Serena, estás muy hermosa, me encanta tu nuevo look – exclamó Lita, mientas el resto de las chicas asentía en señal de aprobación.

Gracias – contestó un poco sonrojada la rubia.

Serena… Yo quería pedirte una disculpa, no sabía que te sentías mal con mis comentarios – decía Rei siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

Chicas… la verdad es que si me dolía mucho su actitud, es decir ustedes siempre pensaron en mi como una tonta y alguien que jamás lograría hacer nada bien, pero he podido comprobar que por mi misma he conseguido grandes logros y he conocido nuevos y buenos amigos… - dijo haciendo una pausa – La verdad es que creo que de cierta manera eso me ayudó a darme valor para buscar un nuevo futuro, lo que me recuerda a… ¡Seiya!

¡¿Seiya? – Exclamaron sorprendidas las chicas al unísono.

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios: yesqui2000, SMOON, ediebella, tatisms, mayilu y tantos otros, y respondiendo sus dudas yo no odio a Darien, todo lo contrario, pero es bueno hacer sufrir un poquito a los hombres para que se den cuenta lo que pueden perder.**

**Bueno como siempre espero sus rw para saber sus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8  Todo cambia en un año

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**DISCULPEN LA DEORA, PERO ME TOMÉ UNAS PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES EN LAS HERMOSAS COSTAS DE MI PAIS (DESCANSO MERECIDO JAJAJA) PERO HE VUELTO CON LAS PILAS MÁS QUE PUESTAS Y CON MUCHAS IDEAS NUEVAS… **

**8. TODO CAMBIA EN UN AÑO**

¡¿Seiya? – Exclamaron sorprendidas las chicas al unísono.

La chica corrió hacia el exterior de la cafetería donde Seiya se encontraba mirando hacia todos lados buscando a las chicas.

¡Seiya! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – exclamó la rubia mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

Hace un par de horas, me instalé en el hotel y fui inmediatamente a buscarte a tu casa bombón, pero tu mamá me dijo que habías salido con Michelle y comencé a buscarlas – contestó el pelinegro.

Me alegra que por fin estés aquí – exclamó la rubia con alegría, mientras el resto de las chicas se acercaban sorprendidas.

¿Seiya? Que alegría verte – exclamó Mina.

Hola chicas, que alegría volverlas a ver – exclamó el joven mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ellas.

Y Yaten y Taiki ¿No vienen contigo? – preguntó Lita.

No ellos se quedaron en nuestro plane… - hizo una pausa recordando que Michelle no sabía nada de sus vidas como Sailor – en casa con sus respectivas esposas.

¡¿Esposas? ¿Es una broma? – exclamó Mina.

Y quien pudo casarse con esos insoportables – agregó sarcástica Rei.

Es cierto, los chicos por fin encontraron el amor – contestó riendo el pelinegro rascando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó feliz Lita

Bueno… - dijo haciendo una pausa y tomando la cintura de la rubia – Tratando de encontrar el mío – dijo risueño refiriéndose a Serena.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas, ya que a pesar de las palabras del joven y el notable sonrojo de Serena, ésta no hizo nada por zafarse del abrazo.

Michelle ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa no te había visto – exclamó Seiya separándose un poco de Serena para saludar a la castaña.

Hola Seiya, vaya menos mal que llegaste, ya estábamos extrañándote – respondió la chica haciendo un leve puchero.

¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó extrañada Amy.

Sí, nos conocimos en Estado Unidos, el pasó mucho tiempo con nosotras allá – contestó Michelle.

¿Ustedes estuvieron juntos en la universidad? – preguntó con preocupación Rei.

No Rei, no estuvimos juntos todo el año – respondió la rubia – nos encontramos un día por casualidad y bueno… Hemos salido en varias ocasiones.

¡Es que yo soy realmente adorable! ¿Vedad bombón? – Exclamó el pelinegro entre risas dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a Serena.

Ante este gesto las cuatro chicas quedaron boquiabiertas… Sería posible que Serena y Seiya… ¿Estuvieran juntos?

Michi, a todo esto te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – comentó el pelinegro.

¿Sorpresa? Vamos dime, dime ¿Qué es? – Exclamó la castaña.

Adivina quien vino conmigo hasta Japón y se está alojando en el mismo hotel que yo… - insistió el joven con tono de misterio.

¿Quién Seiya? Vamos dinos – comentó igual de intrigada Serena.

Alguien que le alegrará las vacaciones a nuestra querida amiga, espero que acá por fin se puedan dar las cosas – volvió a decir misterioso el pelinegro.

No puede ser… ¿Acaso hablas de Peter? – dijo una emocionada Serena.

El chico asintió con una gran sonrisa ante la emoción de las chicas – No pudo venir conmigo ya que debía realizar unos papeleos en el hotel.

¡Debemos ir a buscarlo! – Exclamó la castaña.

¡Si vamos! – Agregó la rubia y dirigiéndose a las cuatro chicas que miraban sin entender nada – Lo siento chicas ¿Les parece si paso a verlas al templo uno de estos días? Porque supongo que aún se reúnen ahí ¿Verdad?

Si… - susurró Lita sin entender mucho.

Mil disculpas por favor chicas, lo que suceda es que acaba de llegar un muy buen amigo de Estados Unidos y debemos ir a buscarlo ya que no conoce la ciudad – comentó la rubia.

Claro Serena no hay problema, si quieren pueden ir todos mañana al templo a pasar la tarde y así nosotras podemos terminar de aclarar las cosas – agregó Rei.

¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana entonces – exclamó feliz la rubia despidiéndose de las chicas y machándose del lugar.

Chicas, no sé si mis ojos me engañaron, pero… ¿Acaso noté una relación especial entre Serena y Seiya? – preguntó Rei mientras seguía observando como ambos chicos se retiraban envueltos en un abrazo.

Tienes razón Rei, al parecer hay algo entre ellos – contestó con leve tristeza Amy.

Pobre Darien – susurró Mina – Si esto llega a ser cierto el pobre ahora si que se nos muere.

¡Mina! – exclamaron todas mientras se alejaban también del lugar.

En el hotel…

Peter ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Michelle dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Qué lindo recibimiento – comentó el rubio devolviéndole con cariño el abrazo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Lo que sucede es que mi papá tiene que venir a Japón por motivos de trabajo, unos negocios que debe cerrar y me pidió que lo acompañara, pero tenía que arreglar unos pendientes de la empresa que lo tendrían muy ocupado y como recordé que Seiya venía también, decidí venir con él y pasar unos días con ustedes – respondió el rubio sonriente.

¡Qué bien! Me alegra que estés aquí, ahora seré yo la guía turística – dijo la rubia sonriendo – los papales se han invertido.

Todos rieron por el comentario y luego de que Peter terminara de acomodarse en su habitación decidieron salir a dar un paseo.

Mientras tanto las cuatro amigas se habían marchado al templo, se encontraban algo confundidas con lo visto entre Serena y Seiya, hasta que Mina rompió el silencio.

¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ver a Darien para contarle que Serena regresó y que talvez Seiya está con ella? – preguntó la rubia.

No creo que sea lo mejor, tal vez estamos malentendiendo las cosas – dijo Amy.

No creo que hayamos malentendido Amy, pero tienes razón no debemos decir nada a Darien, Serena es quien debe hablar con él y supongo que cuando esté lista irá a verlo – agregó Rei.

Notaron lo cambiada que está Serena, se ve tan madura y sofisticada – comentó Lita – Y al parecer nos cambió por sus amigos gringos – agregó haciendo un leve puchero.

No seas tonta Lita, Serena jamás nos cambiaría, pero es normal que sea tan unida a ellos si han estado con ella todo este año en un país extraño – contestó Amy.

Si tienes razón – dijo Lita en un suspiro – Solo espero que las cosas no hayan cambiado tanto como parecen.

Al día siguiente y como habían acordado Serena, Michelle, Peter y Seiya se dirigían al templo a reunirse con sus antiguas amigas.

Hola chicas – saludó Serena mientras terminaba de subir los últimos tramos de la larga escalera.

¡Estoy muerta! – Exclamó Michelle – No sé como lo hacen para subir esas eternas escaleras todos los días – dijo algo agitada mirando al resto de las chicas.

Lo vez Michi, te dije que debías hacer más deportes en la universidad – comentó Serena causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Rei hizo pasar a sus invitados y les ofreció algunas bebidas, todos tomaron asiento refrescos en mano y comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

Vamos chicos, cuéntenos algo sobre ustedes – dijo curiosa Mina.

Claro me presento, soy Peter Miller y estudio economía en la misma universidad de las chicas, estoy en mi segundo año ya.

¿Y cómo se conocieron entonces, si no estudian lo mismo? – preguntó Lita.

Bueno… Una personita me atacó con una montaña de libros – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Michelle – Y tuvo que ayudarme en mi recuperación – finalizó mientras todos reían imaginándose la situación.

Fue el turno de Michelle

Bueno, ustedes ya me conocieron ayer, con Serena somos compañeras de cuarto y ambas estudiamos lo mismo, aunque debo confesar que lamentablemente no tengo la misma facilidad que ella en los estudios.

Las chicas se miraron disimuladamente con extrañeza por el comentario de la castaña.

Es la verdad, esta chica es muy inteligente y tiene a todos los profesores fascinados, finalizó el año como la primera de la clase y con una importante oferta de pasantía en un gran bufete en nuestro país. Esta chica se convertirá en una gran abogada – continúo con los halagos la castaña, mientras Serena erguía el pecho en señal de orgullo muerta de la risa.

¡Vaya Serena, me alegro mucho! – comentó Amy

Sí, creo que te subestimamos todo este tiempo – agregó Mina.

Serena, creo que debo reiterar mis disculpas, veo que conseguiste demostrarnos a todos lo equivocados que estábamos – dijo cabizbaja Rei.

Chicas, ya se los dije ayer, a pesar de que me dolió mucho su forma de pensar respecto a mí, ese ya es tema superado, ya ha pasado un año y creo que ya les demostré lo genial que soy en la universidad – agregó la rubia entre risas – No, de verdad chicas ya no se preocupen, se que piensan que las cosas ahora son diferentes, pero deben recordar que he estado lejos mucho tiempo y ninguna de nosotros es la misma de antes, yo he conocido a nuevas personas y un mundo muy distinto al que vivimos aquí por lo que es muy obvio que me vean como una persona distinta, pero jamás dejaré de quererlas, ustedes siempre fueron y serán mis mejores amigas.

Las cinco chicas se abrazaron luego de este comentario, si bien estaba más que claro que esta Serena que tenían en frente era muy distinta a la que dejaron de ver hace un año, aún seguía siendo su amiga, con la que compartieron su vida, penas, amores y acompañaron en duras batallas, el tiempo se encargaría de volver a unirlas como antes y de borrar aquellas cicatrices que la rubia aún guardaba en su corazón.

Luego de esta pequeña muestra de reconciliación, el relato prosiguió su curso, esta vez interviniendo el bello joven rubio.

Y si creen que esta chica solo vivía para los estudios se equivocan ¡Ni les cuento el desfile de pretendientes que tenía esta rubia! – Agregó Peter – prácticamente debíamos trabajar de guardaespaldas de ella – agregó riendo al recordarlo.

Si es cierto, en cada fiesta a la que íbamos los muchachos hacían fila para bailar con ella, con Jason nos encargábamos de cuidarla para que nadie se sobrepasara – agregó el rubio – Bueno eso hasta que llegó Seiya.

¿Iban a muchas fiestas? – Exclamó sorprendida Amy.

Así es, casi todas las semanas cuando no teníamos exámenes, es que con la popularidad de estas chicas no nos faltaban las invitaciones – respondió el rubio.

¡Guau Serena! Parece que te divertiste mucho en Estado Unidos ¡Así que chica popular ¿Eh? Si Darien se enterara… - dijo Mina, callando inmediatamente por el comentario dicho bajo la penetrante mirada que todos le lanzaron.

No creo que a él le molestaría algo como eso… - susurró la rubia con cierta tristeza en sus ojos siendo inmediatamente abrazada por Seiya.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y YA SABEN, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O RECLAMO ME LO DEJAN EN UN RW.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Chapter 9  Dudas

**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, se que ha muchas no les agrada la actitud de Serena, pero la pobre está pasando por un momento de grandes dudas además del hecho de haber estado un año lejos de su amor y darse cuenta de que incluso sin él su vida puede continuar… Pero descuiden, la idea es que Darien solo tome conciencia de su amor por Serena, les prometo un final muy bonito para esta historia.**

**9. DUDAS**

¡Guau Serena! Parece que te divertiste mucho en Estado Unidos ¡Así que chica popular ¿Eh? Si Darien se enterara… - dijo Mina, callando inmediatamente por el comentario dicho bajo la penetrante mirada que todos le lanzaron.

No creo que a él le molestaría algo como eso… - susurró la rubia con cierta tristeza en sus ojos siendo inmediatamente abrazada por Seiya.

Flash Back-

Darien… ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Hermosa verdad? – preguntó ilusionada la rubia, mientras se probaba un bello vestido.

Serena cualquier cosa que te pongas te quedará bien – respondió Darien casi sin mirar y sin mostrar mucho interés en la prenda que se probaba la chica.

La rubia bajó levemente el rostro ante el desinterés de su novio, pero no le dio importancia, sabía cómo era él.

Después de unos momentos salieron de la tienda y caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, en ese momento un joven que pasaba junto a ellos le lanzó un beso con una mano a la rubia guiñándole un ojo, Serena se sonrojó de inmediato viendo a su amado novio.

Darien… ¿Viste lo que hizo ese muchacho? – peguntó la rubia.

Si, te lanzó un beso ¿Por qué? – dijo el pelinegro sin mucho interés, mientras seguían caminando con dirección a la cafetería.

Nada solo te preguntaba… Pensé que tal vez te había molestado.

Serena tu sabe que no soy celoso, además… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

Fin de flash Back-

Las horas pasaron en el templo y los chicos seguían conversando animados, luego del desafortunado comentario de Mina Serena se encontraba realmente pensativa, sus ojos no reflejaban tristeza realmente, si no más bien gran preocupación y una gran duda acechaba sus pensamientos a medida que viejos recuerdos asaltaban su mente.

Flash Back-

Es que ya no siento nada por ti Serena, te lo dije – comentó Darien

Darien te prometo que ahora si voy a estudiar mucho lo juro – agregó Serena

Ya no quiero repetirlo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros – exclamó el pelinegro.

Darien… Piensas que, piensas que te creo eso, no olvides que fuiste el príncipe Endimión y que yo fui la princesa Serena, somos novios desde antes de nacer.

¡Es que ya estoy harto de todo esto por que tengo que seguir atado a ti tan solo por lo que sucedió en el pasado! – exclamó con furia el pelinegro

Fin Flash Back-

¿Darien realmente me amará? – se preguntaba la bella rubia.

Es verdad que esas palabras me las dijo a causa de los sueños que enviaba el rey Endimión, pero… si alguna vez pensó esas palabras… ¿será que realmente siente algo parecido?

El resto de los chicos la miraban con preocupación, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle que la atormentaba.

Creo que es hora de irnos – comentó Michelle al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Si ya es muy tarde – agregó Peter.

Los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar, iban en dirección a casa de Serena, para dejar sanas y salvas a las chicas para luego dirigirse al hotel, durante todo el camino la rubia mantuvo su silencio, solo asentía o respondía con distraídos monosílabos cuando le peguntaban algo.

Chicas ¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a ver una película? – preguntó Seiya para romper el silencio.

¡Excelente idea! – Exclamó Michelle – pero yo elijo la película.

Ambos chicos rieron por el comentario, ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Michi elija la película Sere? – preguntó Peter.

No tengo problema… - fue la única respuesta de Serena.

Bueno… entonces nos vemos mañana chicas, nosotros venimos por ustedes – agregó Seiya despidiéndose de ambas chicas.

Claro, los estaremos esperando – comentó alegre Michelle mientras la rubia solo se despedía haciendo señas con una de sus manos.

Una vez en la habitación mientras se alistaban para acostarse, Michelle no pudo esconder más su curiosidad y preocupación por su amiga.

Sere ¿Me vas a decir en qué estás pensando? – preguntó la castaña.

No es nada… No te preocupes por mí – contestó la rubia.

¡¿Qué no me preocupe? – Dijo algo molesta la chica – Si estás como ausente, desde el comentario de esa extraña rubia pareciera que no estas en el mismo mundo que nosotros.

¡Por qué siempre todo el mundo quiere saber hasta lo que pienso! – Exclamó fuertemente la rubia – ¡¿Es que tengo que contarles hasta lo que sueño por las noches a todos para que no me ahoguen con sus preocupaciones?

Michelle bajó la cabeza con su mirada entristecida, Serena jamás le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos se había molestado con ella por preguntarle algo o por preocuparse.

Lo siento – dijo inmediatamente la rubia mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo – De verdad no quise contestarte de esa forma, perdón, yo sé que tu solo te preocupas por mi, pero tengo millones de cosas recorriendo mi cabeza y no me permiten pensar con claridad.

No te preocupes Sere – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa – Yo sé que a veces necesitamos gritarle a alguien para desahogarnos, mientras no quieras deshogarte a golpes está todo bien.

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario mientras se recostaban en sus respectivas camas.

Descansa amiga, mañana verás todo con mayor claridad, además aquí estaré por si quieres conversar o si necesitas gritarle a alguien nuevamente – comentó Michelle entre risas.

¡Que haría sin ti Michi! – finalizó la rubia en medio de las risas.

Llegó el nuevo día y ambas chicas se encontraban en casa esperando la llegada de sus amigos, Serena se encontraba igual que siempre, al parecer el descansar había logrado calmar sus pensamientos.

¿Y me vas a decir al fin que te pasaba ayer? – preguntó Michelle.

En realidad no lo se muy bien, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas. ¡Ay Michi! Tengo miles de dudas en la mente – respondía la rubia.

Sobre ese tal Darien ¿Verdad? – preguntó la castaña, siendo interrumpida por mamá Ikuko que les avisaba que habían venido por ella.

Seguimos esta conversación más tarde ¿Eh? No te has librado – dijo Michelle mientras salían al encuentro de sus amigos.

Hola chicos – saludó animada la rubia.

Hola bombón, me alegra que estés de ánimo hoy, y bien ¿Ya eligieron que película veremos hoy? – preguntó Seiya.

Así es – contestó la castaña, así que vamos.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron rumbo al cine caminando animados.

¡Qué película más aburrida! - exclamó Peter bostezando, saliendo de la función.

Es verdad, a ustedes las mujeres les encantan este tipo de historias románticas que no entretienen mucho – agregó Seiya.

¡Qué les pasa! Era una historia taaan bonita – exclamó Serena.

Si, además el actor está guapísimo – agregó con emoción Michelle

¡Oigan que les pasa, el chico más guapo del universo está frente a ustedes! – exclamó fingiendo enojo el pelinegro causando risas entre las chicas y Peter, cuando en un descuido Serena chocó de frente con un joven.

¡Lo siento, por favor disculpe! Iba distraída y no me di cuenta que… - la rubia quedó helada al percatarse que la persona con la que había chocado era ¡Darien!

¡¿Serena? ¿De verdad eres tú…? ¡Serena! – repetía el joven tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esa hermosa y cambiada rubia frente a el era su Serena.

¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe! – Exclamó feliz el joven, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica dándole vueltas en el aire.

Serena sin saber que hacer, solo se limitó a corresponder sutilmente el abrazo de Darien.

Cof… Cof… - fingió toser Seiya observando de reojo la situación.

Este… hola Darien… - logró articular la chica mientras se separaba del abrazo del joven.

Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien Darien – dijo la rubia sin dar mayor importancia a sus palabras – Te ruego que me disculpes, pero llevamos algo de prisa, espero podamos tener la oportunidad de platicar algún otro día – finalizó secamente la rubia.

Al terminar de decir esto Michelle y Peter se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, mientras Seiya dando una penetrante mirada a Darien tomó por la cintura a Serena y se dispusieron a seguir a sus amigos.

¿Seiya? ¿Acaso ese era Seiya? ¿Por qué la abraza? – Pensaba sorprendido el joven observando la escena - ¿Será que acaso…? ¡No imposible! – Continuaba en sus pensamientos el pelinegro, siendo interrumpido por Rei.

¡Hola Darien, que alegría me da verte! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la chica.

¿Sabías que Serena estaba en Tokio? – preguntó serio el joven sin contestar el saludo de la chica.

Este… si, ayer nos reunimos con ella y aclaramos las cosas – contestó.

¿Y Seiya estaba con ella verdad? – volvió a preguntar aún más serio.

Veo que ya los viste Darien – contestó apenada la chica – me parece que…

Si… Lo he visto también – interrumpió el pelinegro marchándose raudo a su departamento.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

Creo… Que no estoy lista para hablar con él aún – dijo sollozando la chica.

Serena, debes ser fuerte, de lo contrario no lo lograrás – comentaba Michelle mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Es cierto bombón, si no lo haces, jamás sabrás que es lo que realmente siente Darien – agregó el joven – mira que yo ya me estoy sacrificando mucho con todo esto – finalizó causando leves risas entre los chicos.

Pues yo creo que esto no está bien – dijo seriamente Peter – deberías hablar sinceramente con él y decirle lo que sientes – finalizó el rubio.

En el departamento de Darien…

Serena… No sabes como he esperado este día, volver por fin a ver tus hermosos ojos, tu sonrisa… Lo soñé tantas veces, pero… - se detuvo recordando la imagen de Seiya – Debo haber visto mal, no puede ser que tu… No, no puede ser – se repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas en su departamento. Debo hablar con ella ¡No puedo esperar más! – se dijo el joven mientras salía veloz de su departamento en dirección a la casa de su amada.

**¿Qué les pareció? Si… en realidad que fea actitud de Serena, pero bueno ella sabe por qué lo hace y pobre de Darien, el próximo capítulo será fatal para él, pero bueno las cosas siempre pasan por algo así qué…**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por interesarse en mi fic, espero no decepcionarlas y como siempre, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo los leo en sus rw.**

**Muchas gracias ediebella, yesqui2000, iron, dayanna, auro y mayilu (no te preocupes, te prometo un lindo final para ambos).**


	10. Chapter 10  ¿Serena termina con Darien?

NUEVA ACTUALIZACION, SORRY NO PUEDO EMITIR COMENTARIOS, TRISTE CAPITULO PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO DARIEN, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS RW.

**10. ¿SERENA TERMINA CON DARIEN?**

Serena… No te imaginas como he esperado este día, cuanto he soñado con volver por fin a ver tus hermosos ojos, tu cálida sonrisa… Lo soñé tantas veces, pero… - se detuvo recordando la imagen de Seiya – Debo haber visto mal, no puede ser que tu… No, no puede ser – se repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas en el interior de su departamento.

Debo hablar con ella ¡No puedo esperar más! – se dijo el joven mientras salía veloz de su departamento en dirección a la casa de su amada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino…

Serena y Michelle se encontraban en casa, luego del inesperado encuentro con Darien la rubia decidió volver, no quería volver a encontrarse con él y mucho menos soportar el arsenal de preguntas de sus amigos, lamentablemente no podía detener la curiosidad de su gran amiga que alojaba en su casa.

Sere… ¿Y cuándo pretendes hablar con Darien? – preguntó con preocupación más que curiosidad la castaña.

No lo sé Michi, es más difícil de lo que pensé, creo que dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso y cuando se presente la oportunidad de hablar con él simplemente lo haré, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso – respondió la rubia.

Pero… - susurró la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

Michi, por favor no me preguntes más, estoy tan confundida en este momento que en realidad no se con claridad que hacer ni menos que responderte, mejor veamos una película o algo, necesito distraerme – finalizó la rubia.

Michi no pudo hacer más que acatar la petición de su amiga, así que en silencio comenzaron a mirar la televisión.

El anochecer se dejaba ver, mientras un preocupado y confundido Darien se dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa de su princesa.

Buenas noches señora Ikuko ¿Serena estará en casa? Necesito hablar con ella, es… importante – comentó el pelinegro mientras saludaba a mamá Ikuko.

Darien, que alegría me da saber que estás bien, por lo que veo ya sabes que Serena a regresado a Tokio ¡Que bueno que ya te enteraste! Por favor espera un momento, la llamo enseguida para que puedas conversar con ella – agregó sonriente la madre de la chica.

¡Serena, te buscan! – Llamó mamá Ikuko, sin decirle quien era, para que su hija no se negara a bajar.

En instantes la bella rubia bajó las escaleras encontrándose de frente con Darien, se mantuve petrificaba unos momentos sin saber que hacer, pero ya no podía huir, debía enfrentar al pelinegro de una vez por todas.

Creo… que debemos hablar – dijo en un susurro el pelinegro.

Si, tienes razón – agregó la rubia seriamente – Mamá ¿Puedes decirle a Michelle que regreso en un momento?

Claro hija, ve tranquila, yo entretengo a tu amiga – contestó Ikuko guiñándoles un ojo a los jóvenes, mientras estos salían de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban sin rumbo fijo, ninguno de los dos levantaba la vista del suelo y un frío silencio los envolvía, sin quererlo llegaron al parque, ese lugar que cobijó tantas veces su amor y que hoy era testigo del distanciamiento de estos dos muchachos, luego de varios minutos más Serena fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

Darien… Creo, que te debo una disculpa – comentó en un suspiro la joven – Fue muy infantil de mi parte irme así sin decirte nada, ni despedirme de ti, luego de todo lo que alguna vez compartimos…

¿Alguna vez… Compartimos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Y por qué esa actitud tan distante conmigo? – preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

Darien, durante este tiempo alejados yo me di cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que talvez nosotros… - dijo haciendo una pausa – bueno… sabes yo te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, pero… - fue interrumpida la rubia.

¿Amaba? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Serena, yo te quiero igual que antes, en tu carta me dijiste que necesitábamos un tiempo, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con eso yo te he esperado todo este año, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ¿Acaso los tuyos si? – preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

Bueno yo… Las cosas han cambiado mucho sabes, yo ya no soy la misma de antes, por fin he podido darme cuenta de que sin la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes puedo lograr grandes cosas y… bueno respecto a nosotros… - hizo nuevamente una pequeña pausa.

¿Estás con Seiya verdad? ¿Acaso lo amas a él ahora?– interrumpió seriamente el pelinegro.

Darien… yo… - susurró la rubia bajando la vista – De verdad lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta de que necesito más de la persona que esté a mi lado, alguien que no tema decirme a diario que me ama y que no le avergüence que lo vean conmigo, abrazarme o expresarme su amor…

No me basta con saber que existirá algún futuro si no estoy segura de que seré feliz en él, no puedo compartir mi vida con alguien de quien ya no estoy segura si siente amor por mí o solo se aferra a un futuro que promete ser glorioso y que sabemos debe cumplirse si o si – dijo la rubia soltando un par de lágrimas, tratando de alejarse del lugar.

Serena, yo… - dijo tristemente el pelinegro tomando uno de los brazos de la chica evitando que se marchara.

_Perdóname,_

_Si yo tengo que llamarte algunas veces porque estoy sufriendo,_

_Si te tengo tan presente cada noche que no estoy despierto,_

_Si he dejado así tu foto junto al lecho y te miro ya,_

_Si releo tu mensaje en el que dices que ya no eres mía…_

Serena lo siento, de verdad, se que no he sido el mejor hombre del mundo, pero jamás supe que te sintieras así, nunca me hiciste saber que necesitabas más de mi o de las chicas – exclamó el pelinegro.

¿Por qué era necesario decírtelo Darien? ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años tú no pudieras saber que era lo que sentía o pensaba? ¿O simplemente que algo raro estaba pasando conmigo? – contestó la rubia un nudo en su garganta.

Sabes… - agregó con la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro - Yo sabía como te sentías apenas te observada llegar, tanto pensé conocerte que sabía de que humor estabas con tan solo ver el arqueo de una de tus cejas, o sabía que estabas molesto por la pequeña mueca hacías con tu boca al intentar sonreír, y así… tantos detalles que para mí jamás pasaban inadvertidos, pero veo… que jamás me tuviste tan presente en tu vida, creo que jamás te interesó conocer realmente a la chica que tenías junto a ti… - hizo una pausa bajando el rostro levemente.

_Perdóname,_

_si no he sido siempre como tu querías nunca fui perfecto,_

_Si no te he felicitado por el día de tu cumpleaños,_

_Si no estoy indiferente al ver que otro ocupa el puesto mío,_

_Si no alcanzo por lo menos a pensar en cuanto es culpa mina, Oh…_

Serena… - susurró sorprendido el pelinegro – Yo jamás pensé que mi actitud te doliera tanto, tu me conociste a si, tal cual soy, y jamás pensé que eso te haría daño, de verdad lo siento, no se que es lo quieres que haga, yo…

_Porque ahora que lo pienso, _

_No te he dicho yo jamás,_

_Un condenado te amo_

_Que ahora tengo que gritar_

_Ya no me queda tiempo…_

_Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas_

_Nunca volverás._

Ya nada Darien… - interrumpió la rubia – Durante este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que ya no te conozco ni que es lo que realmente sientes por mi, creo… que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así – agregó la rubia.

¡¿Qué no sabes lo que siento por ti? Serena ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo algo exaltado el pelinegro.

Serena, te he demostrado cientos de veces cuanto te quiero, dime por favor que más puedo hacer para demostrártelo, ¿Acaso debo volver a morir por ti para que confíes en mi amor nuevamente? – agregó el pelinegro.

_Y si acaso estás pensando _

_Estuve equivocado,_

_Hecha entonces la llave a tu orgullo_

_Y vente junto a mí,_

_Pues me bastará una vez para decirte como te he extrañado_

_Porque el amor es más fuerte que aquel te amo condenado._

¡Lo dices como si te arrepintieras de haberlo hecho alguna vez, o debiera rendirte tributo por el gran sacrificio de Tuxedo Mask! – exclamó la rubia subiendo el tono de su voz.

Dime algo… ¿Quién tuvo que soportar vivir sin ti todo ese tiempo, continuar luchando sola, sin ti ni nadie a mi lado? O es más ¿Quién soportó luchar contra el amor de su vida, cuando te hiciste nuestro enemigo?

Eso para mi no es prueba suficiente Darien, es más, ahora pienso que para ti siempre fue más fácil, tu solo te ibas dejándome completamente sola, mientras yo… Siempre tuve que acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, guardar mi dolor en el fondo de mi corazón y sufrirlo sin poder compartirlo con nadie ¡Completamente sola! y así seguir luchando por este mundo, pero… En realidad eso no tiene nada que ver, no viene al caso ahora en realidad, no quiero tocar el pasado, yo solo quiero…

¿Qué Serena, por favor dime que es lo que quieres? – exclamó el pelinegro casi enceguecido de furia, ahogando el llanto que comenzaba a asomarse, pero que no permitiría salir delante de la chica.

Yo quiero ser feliz nuevamente Darien, con alguien que realmente me ame a mi lado y… Y creo… Creo que esa persona ya no eres tú…

Yo ya no quiero volver a verte… Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y crear un nuevo futuro con quien puedas amar verdaderamente - exclamó la rubia marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

Serena… No lo hagas, por favor no me dejes solo – susurró el pelinegro viendo como el amor de su vida desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando escapar por fin el llanto que durante largos momentos contuvo.

¿Qué haré ahora sin ti a mi lado?...

… _Un condenado te amo,_

_Y aunque se que en el fondo me amas_

_Nunca volverás…_

_Y aunque se que en el fondo me amas_

_Nunca volverás._

**Y pasó lo que todos temíamos, lo siento mucho, pero esto tenía que suceder, si pobre de Darien, pero para aprender a valorar lo que tiene, tiene que perderlo antes, como dicen por ahí. No creo que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, pero tenía que agregarlo.**

**DESCUIDEN AHORA VIENE LO MEJOR PARA ESTOS DOS JOVENES ASI QUE NO SE ENTRISTEZCAN DEMASIADO ¿OK?**

**Espero que me sigan apoyando con sus rw. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**La canción por si acaso se llama Un condenado te amo y es de Paolo Meneguzzi (bueno la versión que a mi me gusta) espero sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11  Una pequeña esperanza

**Hola a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización espero que les guste.**

**11. SOLO ME BASTA UN PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA**

Serena… No lo hagas, por favor no me dejes solo – susurró el pelinegro viendo como el amor de su vida desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando escapar por fin el llanto que durante largos momentos contuvo.

¿Qué haré ahora sin ti a mi lado?...

Serena llegaba a su casa ahogada en llanto, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a terminar con Darien, si bien era una decisión ya tomada, jamás pensó que tendría el valor de decir esas palabras, esperó unos momentos para tranquilizarse y que su rostro no demostrara el llanto que la había invadido. Luego entró a la casa.

Hija, que bueno que llegaste, Michelle aún está despierta esperándote ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio? – preguntó curiosa Ikuko esperando buenas noticias.

Mamá… Darien no es mi novio, y te pido que si viene algún día, no le digas que estoy aquí - contestó la rubia secamente subiendo directo a su habitación.

Pero… Hija… - Susurró mamá Ikuko observando tristemente a su hija mientras subía a su cuarto.

Al entrar a la habitación, Serena no pudo evitar que su llanto se asomara nuevamente inundando sus bellos ojos azules.

¿Ya hablaste con Darien? – preguntó Michelle con evidente preocupación.

Si Michi, Darien ya lo sabe – respondió la rubia entre sollozos.

Michelle corrió hacia su amiga abrazándola fuertemente tratando de contener su llanto.

Amiga, debes ser fuerte, esto no es el fin del mundo – susurró la castaña mientras acariciaba la dorada cabellera de su amiga – Ya verás como todo se soluciona, tu solo ten fe de que algún día ese hombre con el que siempre has soñado se presentará ante ti – finalizó la chica aún con la rubia entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Darien permanecía en silencio, recorriendo el extenso parque que había sido testigo hace pocos momentos de tan cruel escena.

Se encontraba sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia, si bien sabía que no era el príncipe de cuentos de hadas con el que soñaban las chicas, no podía creer que su comportamiento hiciera que SU SERENA dudara de su amor por ella, compartieron tantas cosas, lucharon juntos tantas batallas, tantas veces que sacrificó su propia vida para proteger a quien tanto amaba y ahora ella lo dejaba así, completamente solo y sin ninguna esperanza.

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo… – Se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que lo ocurrido no había sido una pesadilla y que de verdad había perdido a su princesa para siempre.

Serena… ¿En verdad has dejado de amarme?

Amor, si tu deseo es estar lejos de mí y comenzar una nueva vida con Seiya o con quien sea, yo respetaré tu decisión. – susurró el pelinegro mientras observaba la hermosa luna que brillaba imponente en el oscuro cielo.

El joven permaneció unos momentos más en esa posición invadido en sus confusos pensamientos cuando una voz a su lado lo distrajo de su tristeza.

Darien… ¿Verdad? – preguntó un rubio desconocido para el joven.

Si… ¿Te conozco? – respondió confundido el pelinegro.

Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Peter – agregó el rubio extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

Soy amigo de Serena, de la universidad, nos conocimos hoy en las afueras del cine, aunque no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos como corresponde por desgracia.

El joven pelinegro miraba sin entender al rubio que se encontraba frente a el, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada y solo se limitó a continuar observando la hermosa imagen de la brillante luna.

Sabes, yo se lo que ha pasado entre Serena y tu… Y lo que sienten el uno por el otro – agregó el joven captando inmediatamente la atención del pelinegro.

Yo creo – continúo mientras se paraba junto al barandal y comenzaba a observar la bella luna también – Que si de verdad la amas debes luchar por recuperarla y demostrarle todo lo que sientes, sin dejarte atemorizar por el que dirán o por tus propios miedos.

El joven pelinegro seguía observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Yo la conozco hace solo un año sabes… pero pude ser testigo de como todos los días se le estremecía el corazón al acordarse de ti y nos contaba de su amado que la esperaba en Tokio, como rechazó decenas de pretendientes aludiendo que ya estaba comprometida – comentó el rubio mientras se incorporaba quedando frente a frente a Darien.

Sabes, todas la chicas necesitan algo de romance en sus vidas, después de todo ¿Cómo podemos hacer los hombres para demostrarle a quien amamos lo que sentimos por ellas? – Comentó el chico otorgándole una sonrisa al pelinegro – Pero bueno, ese no es un asunto que me incumba, lamento haberte molestado con mis absurdas ideas – finalizó el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida.

El pelinegro quedó helado después de las palabras del joven ¿Podría tener razón y tener una oportunidad con su princesa? Tal vez, si lograba cambiar su forma de ser y devolver la confianza en su amor a su amada, podrían volver a pensar en algún futuro, pero no sería tarea fácil.

¡No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente amor! – Exclamó el joven – Si aún tengo una pequeña esperanza para recuperar tu amor, créeme que me aferraré a ella y lucharé hasta el final.

El nuevo día se anunciaba en la ciudad con los primeros rayos de sol, mientras que ambas chicas comenzaban a despertar poco a poco.

¡Vamos Sere, levántate! – exclamaba Michelle tratando de quitar las cobijas que cubrían a la rubia.

Michi déjame, hoy no me quiero levantar – reclamaba la rubia.

No me vengas con esas cosas, lo que sucedió ya está, no se puede cambiar, así que arriba el ánimo que los chicos no tardan en pasar por nosotras, recuerda que quedamos de ir a dar un paseo con ellos hoy.

Ve tú con ellos, no tengo ánimo – susurró la rubia.

¡Serena arriba he dicho! ¡No crucé la mitad del mundo para quedarme encerrada viendo tus penas de amor! – Gritó enfurecida la castaña haciendo que Serena se levantara de golpe.

De acuerdo mi sargento – agregó la rubia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa levantándose inmediatamente – Tienes razón no debo desanimarme, sabía que esto sucedería algún día así que debo continuar con mi vida.

¡Así se habla! Ya estaba extrañando a mi amiga, báñate tu primero mientras yo arreglo la habitación – agregó la castaña mientras Serena acataba la orden de su amiga y se dirigía al baño.

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo – susurró la rubia en el umbral de la puerta con una bella sonrisa.

Una hora después Peter y Seiya pasaron por ellas, luego de comer algo ligero se dispusieron a salir a dar un pequeño paseo turístico.

Luego de un largo viaje en autobús, Serena los llevó al palacio Imperial, una imponente y hermosa construcción que ningún viajero podía dejar de conocer, Michelle y Peter observaban fascinados mientras que la rubia comportándose como una profesional guía turística les daba el recorrido explicándoles todo lo relacionado con el lugar.

Luego de algunas horas y de comer algo en un bello restaurante emprendían rumbo nuevamente hacia sus casas.

¿Lo ven? Nosotros también tenemos hermosas construcciones en Japón – comentaba orgullosa la chica mientras apuntaba las hermosas construcciones durante el recorrido de regreso.

Ay Sere, nosotros jamás pensamos lo contrario – exclamaba Michelle mientras observaba a todos lados.

El recorrido llegaba a su fin, pero los chicos aún no tenían ganas de regresar a sus casas.

¿Damos un paseo por el parque? – comentó Seiya.

Si, ha sido un día muy lindo, no quiero que se acabe todavía – agregó Michelle.

Bueno vamos, aún es temprano - respondió la rubia.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron rumbo al parque, conversando animados sobre el hermoso paseo que habían realizado.

Allí se encontraban paseando tranquilos intercambiando impresiones sobre el palacio y las construcciones vistas, comparándolas con las existentes en Estados Unidos, siendo interrumpidos por un hermoso joven pelinegro que se reunía junto a ellos.

Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpirlos – saludó educadamente Darien – Pero necesito hablar algo importante contigo – agregó el joven dirigiéndose a Serena.

No ves que ella está con nosotros Darien ¡Estas interrumpiendo! – Respondió con cierto enojo Seiya – date cuenta que perdiste tu oportunidad y vete por donde viniste.

Eso es precisamente lo que necesito que ella me confirme – agregó firme el pelinegro y nuevamente dirigiéndose a la rubia - ¿Crees que pueda robar un minuto más de tu tiempo? Solo necesito hablar un momento contigo a solas – pregunto con aparente calma.

La chica miró a sus amigos por unos momentos y luego contestó secamente – De acuerdo, pero por favor que sea rápido.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron unos metros de los muchachos que observaban fijamente la escena, uno al lado del otro sin cruzar palabra alguna llegando a la orillas del hermoso lago del parque. Esta vez fue Darien quien rompió el silencio.

Serena, he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste ayer y sé que tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida con quien quieras, incluso con Seiya si es lo que deseas, pero… Me niego a pensar que ya no sientes nada por mí después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Solo quiero saber sin aún tengo una oportunidad, no importa que tan pequeña sea para recuperar tu amor, créeme que si existe alguna esperanza yo me aferraré a ella hasta que consiga recuperar nuestra relación, Serena te juro que yo puedo cambiar y convertirme en el hombre que siempre has deseado – susurró el joven mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente y a rodear con uno de sus brazos la delicada cintura de la chica – Por favor… solo permíteme intentarlo – volvió a susurrar el joven mientras comenzaba a besar con delicadeza los exquisitos labios de la rubia.

¡Cuánto extrañaba el sabor de tus besos! – Pensaba la chica mientras se dejaba envolver por tal dulce beso, pero inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, se separó rápidamente del joven y le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras exclamaba - ¡No vuelvas a intentarlo siquiera, tardé mucho tiempo en poder superar lo nuestro así que por favor no te acerques más! – finalizó marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

Serena… - susurró el joven mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla enrojecida – solo necesitaba que respondieras ese beso, solo eso para saber que aún no es demasiado tarde… Yo recuperaré tu amor vida mía, así será – finalizó mientras su mano se deslizaba suavemente a sus labios recordando el hermoso calor de ese beso.

La noche llegaba y las chicas ya se encontraban en la habitación preparándose para dormir, ambas chicas comentaban lo recién sucedido en el parque.

¡¿Le diste una bofetada? – Exclamó Michelle.

Si, fue un impulso, no debí haberlo hecho, pero estaba desprevenida – Contestó en un susurro la rubia.

Sere… ¿Y que sentiste cuando te besó? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad la castaña.

¡Ay Michelle! – Dijo en un suspiro – No sabes cuantas veces desee volver a sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos otra vez, pero no puedo permitir que eso me confunda nuevamente – dijo seriamente la rubia.

Vaya amiga, me parece que estás en verdaderos aprietos – comentó la castaña.

Siguieron unos momentos más comentando lo ocurrido y conversando sobre el viaje realizado, cuando una silueta que se reflejaba en el balcón de la habitación asustó de sobre manera a Michelle.

¡Un ladrón! – gritó asustada la castaña mientras se escondía tras la cama.

Serena se acercó sigilosamente hasta la ventana.

¡Sere no vayas! Puede ser peligroso – exclamó preocupada la castaña.

No te preocupes amiga – respondió la rubia tratando de calmar a la asustada chica mientras seguía acercándose a la ventana, quedando frente a esta y en un rápido movimiento la abrió.

Observó para todos lados, pero no logró ver a nadie, bajó levemente la vista y bajo sus pies encontró una hermosa rosa roja con una mensaje atado en su tallo – la tomó suavemente entre sus manos y comenzó a leer el mensaje en ella.

_Dime cual es el puente _

_Que separa tu vida de la mía,_

_En que hora negra,_

_En que ciudad lluviosa,_

_En que mundo sin luz está ese puente_

_Y yo lo cruzaré._

Tuxedo Mask… dijo en un suspiro la rubia mirando al horizonte y estrechando la rosa contra su pecho.

**¿Les gustó? Espero de todo corazón que sí, la nota de Darien no es mía, es un pequeño poema de Amalia Bautista que leí una vez y me enamoré completamente de él (tiene un significado especial para mí) así que lo incluí en este capítulo (espero no tener problemas por eso).**

**Quiero agradecer sus lindos comentarios Pat – ediebella – pathya – mayilu – auro – smoon – yesqui2000 – Gracias por seguir esta historia junto a mi. **

**Y como siempre espero sus nuevos rw con sus sugerencias, comentarios o reclamos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12  Detalles

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otra actualización, espero que la disfruten…**

**12. DETALLES**

Tuxedo Mask… dijo en un suspiro la rubia mirando al horizonte y estrechando la rosa contra su pecho.

¿Y esa rosa tan bonita? – preguntó con curiosidad Michelle mientras se asomaba con algo de miedo al balcón.

Es de… Tuxe… Darien… - respondió la rubia en un suspiro entrando junto a su amiga a la habitación.

¿Estás segura que es de él? – preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

Es una larga historia amiga… pero si, el es quien estuvo aquí hace un momento – finalizó la chica recostándose en su cama aún con la rosa entre sus manos.

Llegaba una nueva mañana a la ciudad y el día se mostraba hermoso, ligeros rayos de sol alumbraban la habitación de las chicas.

Sere despierta – comentó la castaña mientras se levantaba – recuerda que ya pronto tengo que irme y quiero comprar muchos recuerdos de Japón y me falta conocer muchos lugares.

Si lo sé, que lástima que ya tengas que regresar, te voy a extrañar el resto de las vacaciones – contestó la rubia haciendo un leve puchero.

Bueno… Pero si aceptas la pasantía que te ofreció Mister Watson en su bufete de abogados, nos veremos muy pronto ¿Verdad? – preguntó Michelle.

Puedo ser… No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido – contestó cabizbaja la rubia.

Pero bueno, vete a bañar mientras yo le pido a mi mamá que nos prepare el desayuno ¿OK? – finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

Serena comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala y ante su gran sorpresa esta estaba completamente tapada con hermosas rosas rojas.

Algunos escalones, el comedor, la sala, la entrada principal de la casa, todo estaba lleno de los más hermosos arreglos hechos con rosas, con pequeños mensajes escritos en algunos de ellos:

_Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo…_

_Todos los granitos de arena en los océanos…_

_Todas las rosas en el mundo…_

_Y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia…_

_Empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero._

Oh… Por Dios… – exclamó sorprendida la castaña al ver la escena.

Serena que bueno que te levantas, estas rosas no han dejado de llegar – comentó sonriente mamá Ikuko mientras intentaba acomodar los arreglos de rosas en distintos lugares de la casa – Son muy hermosas ¿No crees?

Si… - comentó en un balbuceo la rubia mientras continuaba leyendo las tarjetas, sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían – Es un hermoso detalle… - sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar bien las cosas para continuar - Creo… que debemos ir a desayunar.

Michelle siguió a su amiga hasta la cocina mientras acariciaba y olía cada rosa que se interponía en su camino.

Es lo más romántico que he visto – dijo en un suspiro la castaña.

Ya Michelle, mejor comamos algo que los chicos no tardan en venir – finalizó la rubia cerrando el tema.

Ambas chicas desayunaron tranquilamente para luego salir a encontrarse con sus amigos e ir a recorrer la ciudad.

Así es Seiya, fue de lo más lindo – Exclamaba Michelle, mientras les comentaba lo ocurrido en la mañana.

¿Así que rosas eh? – Comentó Seiya frunciendo el ceño – pues que poco original.

Pues yo creo es muy romántico, me encantaría que alguien me enviara por lo menos una – agregó la castaña mirando fijamente a Peter, causando el sonrojo del rubio.

Bueno… creo que debe esforzarse un poco más si quiere tener la posibilidad de quitarnos a esta chica – contestó Seiya entre risas.

¡Ya basta, chicos! – Agregó la rubia sonrojada, mejor sigamos con nuestro recorrido.

¡Que lindo, esto está perfecto para mi papá! – Dijo animada la castaña mientras entraba veloz a una tienda.

El resto de los chicos la siguió animado y así continuaron el resto de la mañana.

Al atardecer las chicas se encontraban exhaustas en la casa, habían estado toda la mañana recorriendo diversas tiendas en buscas de los souvenir más lindos para que Michelle llevara a casa, luego de comer algo ligero se encontraban recostadas en sus camas.

¡Serena, te llaman por teléfono! – gritó Ikuko.

¿Quién es mamá? – preguntó la rubia.

No lo sé, me parece que es un señor gringo, la verdad no le entendí nada solo tu nombre – contestó mamá confundida.

Gracias mamá – contestó la chica mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

Diga… Si, habla Serena Tsukino.

¡Miss Tsukino, al fin la encuentro! Vaya que me costó conseguir su número telefónico, le habla Míster Watson.

Hola, que sorpresa, dígame en que puedo ayudarle – contestó la rubia.

Claro, es sobre la pasantía que le ofrecí en mi bufete de abogados, debemos empezar con el trabajo pasado mañana así que necesito su respuesta y que viaje lo antes posible, si es que decide aceptar – Agregó el profesor.

Mister Watson, me toma desprevenida… -

Pero… Yo ya se lo había comentado antes. De más está decirle que esta oportunidad es única, jamás hemos invitado a alguien de primer año, pero realmente su desempeño ha sido excepcional, esta pasantía le ayudará mucho en su futuro laboral, miss Tsukino, por favor necesito su respuesta ahora – agregó algo serio el profesor.

La rubia hizo una larga pausa, mirando a su alrededor como si en las paredes de su hogar se hallara la respuesta.

Tiene mucha razón, de acuerdo, nos vemos en tres días Míster Watson – respondió finalmente la rubia.

¡Excelente! Tendré todo preparado para su llegada, por favor confírmeme la hora de su arribo para que vayamos a buscarla al aeropuerto. Nos vemos – finalizó Míster Watson.

¿Quién era Sere? – preguntó curiosa Michelle mientras su amiga cruzaba la habitación.

Creo que tu deseo fue escuchado Michi, me verás nuevamente este año en Estado Unidos – comentó la rubia con cierta melancolía en sus palabras.

Aceptaste la propuesta de Mister Watson por lo que veo, y… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Darien? – agregó la castaña.

Creo… que ese asunto ya no tiene vuelta Michi, además esta es una gran oportunidad para mí, jamás le han solicitado a una estudiante de primer año ser parte de la firma de abogados del profesor, y esa pasantía me ayudará mucho, tanto en los conocimientos que obtendré como en mi futuro...

Si amiga, es cierto – respondió Michelle en un suspiro, solo espero que no te arrepientas jamás de esta decisión.

No me arrepentiré amiga, te lo juro… mejor ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar mi boleto de avión? Debo salir en dos días más y si no me apuro no alcanzaré vuelos, aún es temprano así que no habrá problema – agregó la rubia desviando la conversación.

Claro vamos – contestó la castaña incorporándose de la cama.

Luego de comprar los boletos ambas chicas se dirigieron al parque, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el atardecer era muy lindo visto desde allí.

De pronto, un pequeño niño se acercó a ellas con una hermosa cajita decorada entre sus manos.

Disculpe ¿Usted es Serena Tsukino? – preguntó el pequeño.

Si mi amor, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la rubia.

Tome, esto es para usted – contestó el niño, dándole la cajita y alejándose rápidamente del lugar entre risas.

Qué extraño – comentó la rubia mientras abría el delicado envoltorio encontrando finos bombones de chocolate en su interior (sus favoritos) además de una pequeña nota.

_No me preguntes_

_Por qué te amo_

_Tendría que explicarte_

_Por qué vivo._

¡Qué ricos se ven esos chocolates! – Exclamó Michelle que ya tenía uno de los bombones en su boca.

¡Michi! – Dijo Serena riendo por la actitud de su amiga, mientras observaba hacia todos lados, a la distancia vio la bella silueta de Darien quien de lejos le lanzaba un beso fugaz con una de sus manos y se retiraba del lugar.

La rubia guardó la nota en su bolsillo, extrañada por tal comportamiento de Darien, primero las rosas y ahora chocolates, sin duda algo muy extraño en el pelinegro…

Serena no quiso crear más confusiones en su mente, pasara lo que pasara ya había tomado una decisión y volvería a Estados Unidos, así que ambas chicas se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque a comer los exquisitos bombones mientras observaban el bello ocaso.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana al parque…

Gracias por venir, de verdad lo aprecio mucho – comentó Darien mientras saludaba.

No hay problema, me dijiste que necesitabas un favor y bueno... Aquí estoy.

¿Para qué soy útil? – preguntó Peter.

Verás necesito que me ayudes, tengo algo planeado para mañana en la noche, una sorpresa para Serena, pero… - agregó el pelinegro.

¿Pero…? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

Seiya, necesito que me ayudes a que él no se entrometa mañana ¿entiendes? – respondió el pelinegro.

Ya veo, entiendo… - Comentó el rubio entre risas.

No te preocupes, yo me puede hacer cargo de eso, no habrá ningún problema, pero cuéntame de que se trata esta sorpresa…

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, como ven Darien por fin entendió que es lo que tiene que hacer, si algo cursi, pero me encantan esos detalles y como dice por ahí el amor es algo cursi jaja.**

**Como siempre les agradezco sus rw sagitario8912 – CrimsonMizzle - Dayanna – shessid – mayilu –yesqui2000 – lali – ediebella y a todos quienes me leen.**

**Espero sus nuevos rw con sus sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, etc.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	13. Chapter 13  El plan de Darien, el baile

**13. EL PLAN DE DARIEN, EL BAILE**

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraban desayunando junto a Ikuko y Kenji, Serena ya les había contado que regresaba a Estados Unidos y aunque les apenaba la noticia se sentían felices por el logro de su hija.

Te voy a extrañar tanto hija, tres años lejos de casa es mucho tiempo – Comentó con tristeza Ikuko.

Mamá no te pongas triste, de todas formas vendré durante las vacaciones y al finalizar los semestres, verás que el tiempo pasará muy rápido – contestó la rubia.

No te preocupes por nosotros hija, estamos muy orgullosos de que puedas realizar parte de tus sueños en el extranjero, la casa no será lo mismo sin ti, pero si es por tu felicidad… -agregó Kenji.

Serena entristeció un poco al oír esas últimas palabras, "Mi felicidad" ¿Qué es mi felicidad?, antes lo tenía tan claro, estar junto a Darien y pensar en su futuro era lo que la hacía feliz, ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Bueno, creo que debemos comenzar a empacar Michi – comentó Serena mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Si, quien iba a pensar que nos volveríamos juntas a Estado Unidos – contestó con una sonrisa la chica mientras seguía a su amiga a la habitación.

El sonido del timbre de la casa las distrajo y fue Serena quien abrió la puerta.

¿Quién era hija? – preguntó Ikuko.

Un mensajero – respondió la chica con un sobre entre sus manos – Que raro, Michi es para nosotras – comentó extrañada.

¿Y qué es? – preguntó con intriga la castaña.

Es… Una invitación, para un baile en el consulado que es esta noche – contestó la rubia con extrañeza.

¡Un baile! Tenemos que ir, vamos di que si, será mi baile de despedida, vamos por favor – decía la castaña con emoción.

No lo sé Michi, veremos – respondió la rubia mientras pensaba - ¿Quién habrá traído esta invitación?

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a pasear y comprar las últimas cosas antes de su retorno a Estado Unidos, cuando se encontraron con Amy, Rei y el resto de las chicas.

Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Mina dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Bien gracias, estamos de compras – contestó la rubia - ¿Y ustedes?

También, eligiendo un vestido para esta noche – contestó Rei.

¿No me digan qué es para el baile del consulado? – preguntó Michi con emoción.

Si, veo que ya recibieron la invitación – respondió Lita.

¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que nosotras se las enviamos, queríamos que fueran con nosotras – agregó Amy.

Las chicas se habían reunido temprano con Darien, el les contó que tenía algo preparado para Serena en el baile, pero necesitaba su ayuda, ya que si él la invitaba lo más seguro era que esta no aceptara ir.

Por fin salí de mi duda, he estado toda la mañana tratando de adivinar quien la había enviado – comentó la rubia entre risas.

Qué bien, entonces vamos Sere ¿Verdad? Por favor – Insistía Michi haciendo su mejor cara de solicitud.

De acuerdo Michi, tú ganas, vamos – respondió con resignación Serena.

Bueno… Entonces vamos todas juntas a elegir nuestros vestidos – agregó contenta Amy.

Y así las chicas pasaron el resto del día de compras, riendo felices a la espera del gran baile.

Las cuatro chicas ya habían llegado al baile, se veían realmente hermosas.

Amy vestía un traje azul cielo largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura en su pierna izquierda hasta la mitad de su muslo, tenía un pequeño escote recto en la mitad del busto y era sujetado por finas tiras sobre sus hombros.

Rei vestía un ajustado vestido rojo, corto solo con una manga y descubierto de un hombro.

Lita llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda largo hasta los tobillos con strapless en forma de corazón.

Mina llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido negro, sin espalda y totalmente tapado en frente, largo y con dos aberturas coquetas en cada pierna.

El baile ya comenzaba y aún no había señales de las chicas.

Creo que Serena no va a venir – dijo Rei mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Si vendrá – contestó Amy – hicimos que Michelle se entusiasmara mucho.

Si, no creo que la deje quedarse en casa – agregó Mina mirando hacia todos lados.

En ese preciso momento, las chicas hicieron su aparición dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Michelle vestía un holgado mini vestido rosa en strapless que acentuaba su fino cuerpo, con su larga cabellera castaña suelta, cubriendo la mitad de su espalda.

Serena llevaba un holgado vestido blanco, con un delicado escote en V que permitía ver el comienzo de su busto, una de sus torneadas piernas quedaba al descubierto dado el corte diagonal que tenía su vestido, y llevaba el cabello tomado con un alto moño espigado que permitía apreciar por completo su blanca espalda.

Se acercaron rápidamente a las chicas un poco sonrojadas por la reacción de los presentes.

¡Hi chicas! ¿Qué tal? – exclamó Michelle.

Hola, que bueno que llegaron, pensábamos que ya no venían – dijo Amy.

Lo que pasa es que Michelle se demora siglos en arreglarse – comentó entre risas Serena.

Decenas de parejas bailaban felices en la pista, las chicas también habían comenzado a bailar, llevándose a Michelle con ellas y dejando por unos momentos a Serena sola junto a la pista.

De pronto la música se detuvo unos momentos y las luces bajaron tenuemente su intensidad dejando solo iluminado el bello escenario donde se ubicaba la banda musical que en ese momento había dejado de tocar, entonces un joven de hermosos ojos azules vestido en perfecto smoking negro hacia su aparición en el escenario, miró fijamente a la rubia, mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa…

Esta canción es para ti mi amada princesa… - susurró Darien, mientras uno de los focos apuntaba hacia su amada.

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,_

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás._

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,_

_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad._

_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,_

_Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des._

El chico bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amada, mientras tomaba su mano continuaba cantando…

_Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración_

_Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí._

_Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame._

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…_

_Y de mi mano te invito a volar..._

_Aquí estoy yo,_

_Abriéndote mi corazón,_

_Llenando tu falta de amor,_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor,_

_No temas yo te cuidaré,_

_Siempre te amaré…_

El joven sacó de su bolsillo delantero una pequeña, pero hermosa rosa y la depositó en la mano de su amado mientras junto con un fugaz beso en la palma de esta.

La canción finalizó siendo seguida por los aplausos de los asistentes, Rei y las chicas se abrazaban felices y Michi tenía sus ojos humedecidos de la emoción, sin duda eso era amor.

Serena permanecía boquiabierta observando al pelinegro que se encontraba levemente sonrojado, nuevamente la música llenó el ambiente y sin decir palabras ambos jóvenes se unieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la suave música.

Serena… Yo, yo solo quería demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, yo puedo cambiar Serena, de verdad – susurró el pelinegro con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de esperanza – Te ves tan hermosa hoy... – complementó el joven rozando con una de sus manos la mejilla de la rubia.

Darien… yo no puedo creer lo que has hecho – dijo en un susurro la rubia.

Serena, solo dime que no es muy tarde, te he demostrado que puedo gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, por favor dame otra oportunidad – volvió a suplicar el joven.

La chica soltó una pequeña lágrima, mientras comenzaba a empuñar sus manos con fuerza.

No… Puedo Darien – Respondió la rubia en un nuevo susurro mientras salía del gran salón dirigiéndose a los jardines de la gran casona. Siendo seguida inmediatamente por el pelinegro.

Serena ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso… De verdad has dejado de amarme? – Preguntó el pelinegro temiendo la respuesta de su amada.

No es eso Darien – respondió en un hilo de voz la rubia.

Darien suspiró aliviado ante la respuesta de la rubia, pero aún así notaba la melancolía en los ojos de su princesa.

¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede? Si me amas tanto como yo a ti ¿Qué te impide volver a intentarlo? – preguntó el pelinegro en tono suave, tomando entre sí una de las manos de Serena.

Darien… Las cosas han cambiado, yo ya no soy la misma de antes, ahora tengo nuevos planes para mi vida, un nuevo futuro que conquistar y… - hizo una amarga pausa, mientras el llanto comenzaba a brotar de sus profundos ojos azules – Lo siento tanto Darien, pero creo que nuestro futuro ha cambiado, tal vez… Jamás sea el que tú y yo conocemos.

Dicho esto la rubia se marchó rápido del lugar, llorando tristemente ante los ojos confundidos de su amado

Serena… Si tú me amas como yo a ti ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – susurró el chico mientras dejaba salir sus contenidas lágrimas.

La chica llegó a su casa donde ya la esperaba una intrigada Michelle.

Y bueno… ¿Cómo nos fue amiga? ¿Por fin arreglaron las cosas? – preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

Nada de eso – contestó la rubia.

Pero Sere, si tu lo amas más que a nadie en el mundo y el también, hoy lo demostró. Hoy hizo algo muy valiente además de ¡Romántico! – exclamó la chica.

Si lo sé Michi, pero no puedo hacerle esto, yo me voy mañana a Estados Unidos y por lo menos estaré allí tres años, no puedo obligarlo a que me espere todo ese tiempo, no es justo para él, debo darle la oportunidad de que encuentre a alguien que pueda estar a su lado, y que no dude nunca del amor que él puede entregar como yo lo he hecho – respondió la rubia aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero Sere… -fue interrumpida la castaña.

Pero nada Michi, si eres mi amiga no digas nada más por favor y vamos a dormir que mañana nos vamos temprano – finalizó la rubia.


	14. Chapter 14 Confesiones, lagrimas y

**Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero les guste este final.**

**14. CONFESIONES, LÁGRIMAS Y UN VIAJE**

El nuevo día llegaba, el día en que Serena regresaría a los Estado Unidos. Ambas chicas salían de la casa Tsukino acompañadas por Seiya quien se ofreció a llevarlas.

¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos Serena? – preguntó triste mamá Ikuko.

No te preocupes mamá, Seiya nos lleva, no quiero volver a despedirme de ustedes allá, me daría aún más tristeza – contestó la chica dando un fuerte abrazo a sus padres.

Nos vemos en un par de meses ¿De acuerdo? Los quiero mucho – dijo la chica despidiéndose, subiendo al coche de Seiya.

Seiya ¿Te molestaría llevarme al templo? Esta vez debo despedirme de las chicas, no quiero que piensen que estoy huyendo de ellas y mucho menos que sigo molesta – comentó la rubia.

Claro bombón, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra – respondió el pelinegro.

En el templo…

Al parecer las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos chicas – comentó tristemente Mina.

Tienes razón, es extraño que Serena se niegue a estar con Darien, si ella lo ama – agregó Lita.

En ese momento la silueta de la rubia se dejaba ver entre las chicas.

Serena ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá? – preguntó Lita.

Chicas… Yo… He venido a despedirme – contestó la rubia – Me voy nuevamente a Estados Unidos, me ofrecieron una gran oportunidad que no puedo dejar de aprovechar.

¡¿Te vas? Pero Serena… ¿Qué pasará con Darien? – preguntó Amy.

Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron con solo escuchar el nombre de su amado.

No puedo obligarlo a que me espere tanto tiempo… Yo… Yo solo he venido a despedirme no quiero que piensen que me voy enojada con ustedes ni nada de eso, ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigas y las personas que más quiero en este mundo – agregó la rubia abrazando a las chicas.

La única que no respondió ese abrazo fue Rei, quien molesta la recriminó.

¡Darien es la persona que más quieres en este mundo! ¡No sé qué demonios te pasa que te vas así, nuevamente dejándolo solo, sin siquiera una explicación! – Exclamó furiosa la pelinegra.

Rei, es que… - fue interrumpida la rubia.

¡Es que nada! ¡Tienes una gran oportunidad, pues te creo y créeme que te felicito también! ¡Pero no me vengas con eso de que te duele hacerlo esperar, más debería dolerte dejarlo así, sin una despedida o una explicación! – agregó Rei sin bajar el tono de su voz.

¡Ustedes no entienden! – Fue la única respuesta de la rubia mientras se marchaba veloz del lugar subiendo nuevamente al coche donde la esperaban Michi y Seiya y dejando nuevamente a sus mejores amigas totalmente confundidas.

Todo bien bombón – preguntó el pelinegro.

Sí, todo bien, vayamos al aeropuerto que se nos hará tarde, y a ti también te están esperando en Estados Unidos – respondió la rubia.

Darien se encontraba deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía a la casa de Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella, terminar la conversación de la noche anterior, así sumido en sus pensamientos se encontró de frente con Peter.

Hola Darien ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo el rubio.

Pues si quieres que te sea sincero no muy bien – respondió el pelinegro.

Si viejo, supe que tu plan no dio mucho resultado al parecer, créeme que lo lamento – comentó Peter.

Así es - respondió con un largo suspiro el pelinegro – pero aún no he perdido las esperanzas de recuperarla, seguiré intentándolo.

¡¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó algo exaltado el rubio.

¿A qué te refieres? – contestó con otra pregunta Darien.

Serena se marcha nuevamente a Estados Unidos, me llamó esta mañana para despedirse, de echo ya debe estar por tomar el avión, si se va a hora la perderás para…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que Darien corrió rápidamente hacia su coche para dirigirse al aeropuerto, Peter lo siguió como pudo y se subió junto a él.

Te acompaño – susurró – Subiendo ambos al automóvil, partiendo a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

Yo sigo pensando que estás cometiendo un error – dijo algo molesta la castaña.

Creo que es lo mejor Michi, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, debo pensar en mi futuro ahora, es lo más importante, se que estando allá será más fácil y no me atormentarán tanto los recuerdos, quizás con el tiempo… – contestó cabizbaja la rubia.

Pues yo creo que estas huyendo porque sabes dentro de tu corazón que quieres quedarte con él – exclamó enojado Seiya – Es tu mente la que no te deja darte cuenta de que confías ciegamente en el amor de ese tonto y que solo deseas compartir es "futuro" con él.

Sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea bombón, para eso vine, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas así nuevamente. – finalizó.

Serena solo bajó la vista, no quería escuchar más, estaba totalmente convencida de que esa era la mejor decisión para los dos.

Así siguieron en silencio durante todo el camino, hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Los tres chicos se encontraban esperando a que comenzara el embarque del avión que los llevaría de vuelta a América.

Michelle aún intentaba convencer sin mucho éxito a Serena de que se quedara, mientras que Seiya seguía furioso con ella.

Sere por favor recapacita, si te vas ahora lo perderás para siempre – exclamaba suplicante la castaña.

¿Acaso no puedes respetar mi decisión? – contestó la rubia.

Pero… - siendo interrumpida por Seiya.

Déjala, es una obstinada. Bombón créeme que te vas a arrepentir de esto – volvió a decir furiosos el joven.

Pasados unos minutos una conocida silueta se dejaba ver entre la multitud, la hermosa figura de Darien se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos.

¡¿Darien qué haces aquí? – exclamó la rubia, mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban unos pasos.

Se...Serena – dijo el pelinegro tratando de recuperar el aliento – No te vayas… por favor princesa.

Darien… Creo ayer dije todo lo que tenía que decir – respondió algo dubitativa la rubia.

Pues al parecer yo no - Respondió el joven mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de su amada tomando suavemente una de sus manos – Serena, si necesitas que le grite al mundo entero que te amo, lo haré sin dudar, porque es la verdad y no puedo esconderla.

¡Escuchen todos por favor! – dijo con un fuerte grito el pelinegro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el aeropuerto.

Necesito que escuchen lo que tengo que decirle a esta hermosa dama – continuo mientras todos miraban fija y atentamente a la pareja.

Serena, eres el amor de mi vida, durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo sabías, pensé que no tenía la necesidad de demostrártelo, que te tenía segura a mi lado y que nada cambiaría nuestro destino juntos, pero me has hecho ver lo equivocado que estaba, que fui un cobarde pues en verdad tenía miedo de mostrarme débil ante ti.

Yo jamás pensé que no fueras capaz de lograr algo por ti misma o que fueras una tonta como una vez me reclamaste, la verdad es que… es que…

Creo que el verdadero cabeza de chorlito aquí siempre he sido yo – dijo con una melancólica sonrisa - siempre me sentí como una carga para ti, pensé que no habría nada lo suficientemente importante que hacer o decir para comparar tu grandeza Serena. Mi mayor miedo era que algún día te dieras cuenta de que yo no era lo suficiente para ti y me dejaras solo, te fueras con alguien más como lo haces hoy, y quedara destrozado, así como me ves ahora, por eso siempre me hice el fuerte a tu lado, como si nada me importara, cuando en realidad solo trataba de ocultar mi mayor miedo… Perderte… – continuaba mientras que por primera vez dejaba ver a su amada como de sus bellos ojos azules comenzaban a escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

Darien… - susurró la chica entre lágrimas mientras le solicitaba al chico que se pusiera de pie.

Espera un poco, aún hay algo más que quiero que sepas – continuo el pelinegro.

Se que piensas que veo nuestro futuro como una obligación, como algo que debemos cumplir, pero créeme amor, que lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida además de conocerte fue saber que juntos compartiríamos nuestro futuro, que yo sería parte de tu vida por siempre, es por eso que… - Continuo el pelinegro manteniéndose en la misma posición.

Serena Tsukino – dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa cajita negra de su saco - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos llorosos de la chica y mostrando un hermoso anillo con un delicado diamante blanco.

Las personas que observaban la escena comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras formaban un coro diciendo a una sola voz "Que acepte, que acepte…"

Las voces pronto se dejaron de escuchar y las personas continuaron con sus ocupaciones dada la nula respuesta de la rubia.

En ese momento Peter llegaba al lugar, se encontraba estacionando el coche de Darien para que este pudiera llegar más rápido a detener a Serena.

¡Peter, que bueno que llegaste! – Exclamó la castaña al verlo aparecer.

Al parecer me perdí la mejor parte – comentó el rubio.

Así es, pero esta declaración de amor me ha hecho abrir los ojos, yo tampoco tendré miedo de decir lo que siento – Comentó la castaña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de un sorprendido Peter y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Serena no podía articular palabras, sentía que el corazón le estallaría de alegría y al mismo tiempo una extraña tristeza comenzaba a invadirla, lentamente se arrodilló también para quedar a la misma altura de su amado y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Darien, yo… Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y lo que más deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y te digo con todo mi corazón que nada desearía más que aceptar tu propuesta pero… Debo regresar a Estado Unidos, tengo un compromiso con mi futuro que no puedo dejar pasar… - contestó la rubia con pesar en sus palabras.

Darien se incorporó lentamente junto a Serena y se dirigió hacia Seiya y los chicos que observaban sorprendidos la escena.

Creo… Que debo ser un buen perdedor Seiya, solo espero que puedas hacerla feliz como ella se merece – comentó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Seiya.

No es lo que parece Darien… - contestó algo sonrojado el pelinegro - A ver cómo te explico. Yo tengo mi propia princesa a quien amar.

No entiendo nada ¿Tu no estabas enamorado de Serena? – agregó Darien con más que confusión en su mirada.

En algún momento, hace mucho tiempo creí estarlo es verdad – dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga – pero luego, al volver a mi hogar y estar lejos de ella me di cuenta que lo que sentía era una gran admiración por su infinito poder y un gran cariño todo por su hermoso corazón, me confundí, la quería tanto que deseaba hacerla feliz, pero con la distancia logré darme cuenta de que la amaba profundamente, pero solo como mi más grande amiga.

Pero entonces ¿Serena y tu…? – interrumpió brevemente el pelinegro.

Como crees, con Serena solo somos buenos amigos Darien, jamás podría pasar algo entre nosotros – contestó Seiya con tono algo despreocupado - lo que sucede es que con bombón nos encontramos un día en Estados Unidos y me contó lo que había sucedido entre ustedes y las chicas y bueno… Tu sabes que yo la quiero mucho y no me gusta verla sufrir, cuando tuvo que regresar a Japón me ofrecí a acompañarla, para que no tuviese que enfrentarlos nuevamente sola y apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario… Si tú pensaste otra cosa… Bueno, solo fue una pequeña confusión- agregó el pelinegro algo sonrojado y sonriendo de manera nerviosa, llevándose una mano a su cabeza – Además… Yo estoy casado.

¡¿Casado? – exclamó sorprendido Darien.

Si… con Kakyu, la princesa de mi planeta, estábamos recorriendo varios países en nuestra luna de miel finalizamos con Estados Unidos y fue cuando me encontré a bombón y junto a la princesa quisimos ayudarla, mi esposa volvió a nuestro hogar y me pidió que acompañara a Serena a Japón y… pues aquí estoy- finalizó aún sonrojado por la situación.

Darien miró sorprendido a su princesa, no podía creer todo el dolor que le causó al pensar que ella y Seiya podrían estar juntos.

Darien, yo jamás podría dejar de amarte, y mucho menos estar con otra persona que no seas tu, siento mucho si te dejé pensar otra cosa, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa – De todos modos debo regresar a América a terminar lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado comenzar a formar, un gran futuro, es la oportunidad de mi vida Darien y… No puedo obligarte a que me esperes solo aquí, no sería justo hacerte esperar tantos años para que nuestro futuro juntos pudiera hacerse realidad… - agregó la rubia bajando la vista tristemente.

Tienes razón… - Suspiró resignado el pelinegro - No puedo esperarte tanto tiempo, no sería justo para mi… – finalizó en un amargo susurro.

Momentos más tarde el avión despegaba rumbo a América, y pese a todos los esfuerzos de Darien para que se quedara, Serena regresaba a los Estados Unidos.

**¡¿Fin? No como creen, si les prometí un final feliz para ambos, pero como soy algo malita las dejaré con la intriga muajajaja.**

**Espero sus reclamos y amenazas de asesinato, perdón sus RW con ansias.**

**Y gracias una vez más: yesqui2000 – mayilu – ediebella – Pathya – SMOON – Bere Prin – SAGITARIO8912 – Dayanna y a todas las que siguen junto a mi esta historia.**

**¡Nos Leemos! **


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Darien, yo jamás podría dejar de amarte, y mucho menos estar con otra persona que no seas tu, siento mucho si te dejé pensar otra cosa, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa – De todos modos debo regresar a América a terminar lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado comenzar a formar, un gran futuro, es la oportunidad de mi vida Darien y… No puedo obligarte a que me esperes solo aquí, no sería justo hacerte esperar tantos años para que nuestro futuro juntos pudiera hacerse realidad… - agregó la rubia bajando la vista tristemente.

Tienes razón… - Suspiró resignado el pelinegro - No puedo esperarte tanto tiempo, no sería justo para mi… – finalizó en un amargo susurro.

Momentos más tarde el avión despegaba rumbo a América, y pese a todos los esfuerzos de Darien para que se quedara, Serena regresaba a los Estados Unidos.

**Fin Flash Back**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Muchos años después, tres siluetas caminaban tranquilos por los bellos y verdes prados de los jardines del palacio de Cristal, luego de finalizar el relato los tres se sentaron en una de las bancas para continuar con la conversación…**

Y así es como sucedieron las cosas, esa es nuestra historia pequeña… - comentó la bella rubia.

Bueno… Hay algunos detalles un poco exagerados, como la canción por ejemplo – replicó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Contestó risueña la Neo Reina Serenity – La historia sucedió tal cual la contamos y a todo esto la canción te salió bastante bien, siempre has cantado precioso amor – prosiguió dando un casto beso en los labios de su esposo.

Pero… ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó una joven pelirrosa.

Bueno, luego de la propuesta de matrimonio y a pesar que lo único que quería hacer era quedarme, tuve que irme de todos modos a los Estados Unidos a realizar la pasantía y finalizar la carrera de leyes – contestó la reina.

¿Pero… Entonces se separaron nuevamente? – volvió a preguntar con intriga la joven.

No, no fue así verás, yo…

_**Flash Back….**_

Tienes razón… - Suspiró resignado el pelinegro - No puedo esperarte tanto tiempo, no sería justo para mi… – finalizó en un amargo susurro.

Por eso me iré contigo – agregó ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

Es cierto, por eso me demoré en llegar hasta acá, estaba consiguiéndole el pasaje a este hombre – Agregó sonriente y con tono de complicidad Peter.

¡Darien! ¿Estás seguro? Pero… ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo, tus amigos, con tu vida acá? – Serena fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

Mi vida está donde tu estés – Agregó el joven mientras sellaba sus palabras con un apasionada y a la vez dulce beso.

Momentos más tarde el avión despegaba rumbo a América, y pese a todos los esfuerzos de Darien para que se quedara, Serena regresaba a los Estados Unidos. **Corrección, Serena regresaba junto a Darien a los Estados Unidos.**

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

No podía volver a estar lejos del amor de mi vida, ese interminable año en que estuvimos separados fue el más terrible de mi vida, no hubiese podido soportarlo nuevamente, así que en ese avión también me fui yo, me mudé a los Estados Unidos con ella, conseguí ingresar al Hospital de Cambrige a trabajar y allí me especialicé en cirugía cardiovascular, mientras Serena terminaba sus estudios – contestó el pelinegro.

Así es, cuando por fin terminé de estudiar y pese a que a Darien le iba excelente en el Hospital y mi me propusieron varias ofertas de trabajo en importantes bufetes de Estados Unidos, ambos queríamos regresar a Tokio extrañábamos mucho a las chicas, a mi familia y nuestro hogar. Además aquí nos esperaba un futuro aún mejor que debíamos cumplir, un futuro que ahora ambos estábamos seguros queríamos que se hiciera realidad – agregó la reina con una sonrisa.

Ya veo… - agregó la joven.

Al poco tiempo de regresar Serena ya se encontraba trabajando y yo regresé al Hospital de Tokio, entonces por fin comenzamos a organizar la boda. Y unos meses después nos casamos acompañados de todos nuestros seres queridos – agregó el pelinegro.

Ah… Ahora entiendo por qué el tío Seiya fue su padrino de bodas y por qué siempre que viene a visitarnos junto la tía Kakyu y sus hijos te molestaba "con eso que tu sabías" – comentó la joven entre risas.

Si… Ese Seiya, vaya que me causó preocupaciones, pero debo agradecerle siempre su apoyo con Serena, y el gran favor que sin querer me hizo ayudándome a abrir los ojos – agregó el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa.

Debo confesar que al principio quería asesinarlo – agregó soltando una carcajada – pero sin su ayuda quizás no podríamos estar contándote todo esto.

Me alegra mucho que me hayan confiado lo que les pasó – comentó la joven.

Era necesario pequeña dama – contestó la reina mientras acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de su bella hija, una adolescente Rini.

Verás, si te hemos contado esto que nos sucedió es para que te des cuenta de que el amor nunca debes darlo por sentado.

Así es hija – agregó el Rey Endimión – Aunque tu sepas que tu pareja te ama, nunca debes dar por seguro ese amor y mucho menos descuidarlo, debes recordarle a la persona que amas cada día de tu vida que la vives solo por ella, que quieres pasar cada segundo a su lado.

No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí y ábrele tu corazón al verdadero amor, lucha cada día por ese amor que sientes.

No temas en mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, no debes avergonzarte de sentirlos y mucho menos de expresarlos mi niña – agregó la reina - recuerda que el siente lo mismo por ti y te lo demuestra a diario, no reprimas más tu amor y verás como todo se soluciona.

Y recuerda que juntos deben cultivar cada día ese amor que hoy sienten el uno por el otro…

Si, lo haré mamá gracias, y a ti también papá – agregó Rini abrazando a sus padres - Ahora entiendo que el amor además de solo sentirlo, debes demostrarlo, aunque… Ni loca cantaré – agregó Rini entre risas.

No te burles de tu padre pequeña – refutó el Rey haciendo un leve puchero.

Ahora ve y solucionen el malentendido, estoy seguro que Helios te ama con todo su corazón y si tú abres el tuyo el problema se solucionará, deja que sea tu corazón el que hable, estoy seguro que eso es lo que él espera.

Vamos mi niña, no pierdas más tiempo y ve con Helios, ve a Ilusión y como dice tu padre deja que sea tu corazón el que le hable, no reprimas más lo que sientes y que no te de pena hacerlo, no hay nada más hermoso que amar y ser amado – agregó la Reina dando un suave beso en la frente de su joven hija.

Si, gracias de nuevo, los quiero mucho – agregó Rini abrazando nuevamente a ambos – Iré inmediatamente a hablar con él – finalizó mientras se dirigía rauda a Ilusión para encontrarse y reconciliarse con su amado.

Mientras la joven se alejaba, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal la observaban dulcemente tomados de las manos.

Aún no puedo creer que Rini haya crecido y que esté experimentando los primeros sufrimientos del amor – comentó el rey.

Si es verdad, pero se que todo saldrá bien amor y ahora todo estará bien entre ellos – comentó la reina mientras veía desaparecer a la distancia a su hija.

Si, ellos dos se aman y estoy seguro de que haberle contado nuestra historia le dará el valor para por fin mostrarle su amor tal cual es, verdadero, puro y sincero – agregó el rey mientras rodeaba el fino cuerpo de su esposa con ambos brazos.

Tienes razón, su amor es verdadero y el malentendido se solucionara, así como pasó con nosotros ¿No crees? Helios la ama con todo su corazón – comentó la reina mientras respondía el abrazo de su amado esposo.

Si Helios ama sinceramente a nuestra hija, aunque no creo que tanto como yo amo a su madre, porque jamás existirá una persona que pueda amar tanto como yo te amo a ti – refutó el rey.

Ambos soberanos se sumieron en un profundo y dulce beso, como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se encontraran, mientras el rey apresaba para si la hermosa figura de su reina.

¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez hoy? – agregó el rey separándose levemente de tan exquisitos labios.

No lo suficiente – respondió la reina en tono coqueto, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello azabache de su amado.

Pues cada día que pasa te vez más hermosa que el anterior, no sé como haces para lograr que cada día que pase te ame más y más, para hacer que no pueda respirar si no te tengo cerca.

Jamás me cansaré de decirte que te amo más que a mi vida ¿Sabes? – agregó el rey mientras recorría con su mano cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada.

Pues yo jamás me cansaré de escucharlo – respondió la reina, mientras cerraba sus ojos entregándose a las caricias de su esposo.

Yo también te amo, más de lo que pensé que se podía amar a alguien, mi corazón será tuyo por siempre… - finalizó la reina, sellando lo dicho con un apasionado beso.

En ese momento un pequeño de unos cinco años de edad, de bellos ojos azules y pelo negro como el azabache llegaba junto a los reyes.

¿Qué pasa pequeño? – susurró con dulzura la reina, mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

Escondidas mamá – contestó el pequeño entre risas, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre ante la llegada de las chicas.

¡Te encontramos! – exclamó Rei mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

El niño se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de la reina para huir de las chicas y esconderse nuevamente.

No se preocupe majestad, estamos jugando a las escondidas con el pequeño Darien – comentó Mina comenzando a correr tras el pequeño.

Akari cuidado no vayas a caerte – Agregó el Rey dirigiéndose a una pequeña de unos diez años, de larga cabellera rubia y bellos ojos azules.

Si papá no te preocupes – contestó risueña la niña mientras comenzaba la carrera tras su pequeño hermano de la mano de Amy y Lita.

Las cuatro chicas y los dos pequeños hermanos desaparecían del lugar corriendo entre risas.

Ambos reyes quedaron solos a las afueras del palacio observando felices la escena.

Las chicas van a tener problemas en sus casas por llegar tan tarde – comentó la reina – sus esposos son muy pacientes, pero a veces ella se pasan – completó con un sonrisa.

Tienes razón – contestó el pelinegro sonriendo también – Pero…Y Nosotros… ¿En qué estábamos? - Preguntó seductoramente el pelinegro, abrazando a su hermosa esposa.

¡Darien! – Exclamó la reina, mientras hacía un ademán fingiendo querer zafarse del abrazo.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con sonrisa picarona el pelinegro – Yo ya te lo dije, quiero al menos unos diez hijos – Agrego con una sonrisa aún mayor el pelinegro – Y que mejor momento para intentarlo.

Nuevamente ambos enamorados se dejaron envolver por un apasionado beso mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el rey tomó a su hermosa esposa entre sus brazos y se dirigieron al interior del palacio para… Bueno estar solos y un poco más cómodos.

Mientras tanto la joven Rini y Helios se encontraban unidos en un hermoso abrazo en los floridos jardines de Ilusión observando la hermosa puesta de sol.

¿Podré llegar a gozar de un amor tan hermoso como el de mis padres? – se preguntaba la joven.

Su duda fue contestada inmediatamente al ver los hermosos ojos de Helios encontrándose con los suyos.

¡Te amo princesa! – Agregó el joven mientras se fundían en un cálido y dulce beso.

**- FIN -**

**¿Les gustó? De verdad espero que sí, este final lo pensé aún mucho antes de comenzar a escribir este fic espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como para mi escribirlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia junto conmigo, tengo sentimientos encontrados al terminarlo, penita porque se acabo y alegría de que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus rw con sus comentarios o descargos, ya saben que todo es bien recibido y gracias nuevamente por acompañarme. **


End file.
